How Hicca trains her Dragon!
by LaurenJr
Summary: How to Train your Dragon Movie with Hiccup as a Girl. Some added scenes and a bit of OOC but hey its a gender swap so yeah OOC its gonna be. Fem!Hiccup . T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay I have seen these stories and thought that there wasn't enough of them so here is my take on the story.**

**Please no flames please,though suggestions are welcome and wishes will be granted within reason.**

**I write 3 other HTTYD fanfics so if I don't update here its because I am updating elsewhere**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**HICCA POV**

I woke with a jolt and the sound of a load horn being sounded in the distance, it could only mean one thing- Dragon Raid. Can't those reptiles raid us in the day? I am sleepy at night...

I always have been a light sleeper so I jumped out of bed and changed quickly From my green nightgown. I threw on my supportive underlayer and then a green tunic that reached down to my mid-thigh. I put on my brown pants and wolly skin boots. I grabbed my brush and plaited my auburn hair down the back- I never leave my hair hanging. I check myself over in the mirror before leaving my room.

As I pass I check my dad's room. Yep he's already left- no surprise there. As I open the doors I spot a Monstrous Nightmare right infront of the house. I quickly slam the door shut as a roaring flame heads my way. I close it just in time. "Dragons." I mutter as I fling open the Door and sprint out. Thats always been something I'm good at- running.

And I'm not good at alot of things, but I do well in the Forge, drawings and running. In more ways than one way I'm a lot different than the other Vikings. For one I have no muscle-well on view anyway- I can lift the tools in the Forge but its hard I preferdaggers of bows and arrows. Much more light and agile- like me.

Another way I am different is that no matter how hard I try I just can't kill a dragon.

And finally its my appearance I am small and skinny- which can come in handy don't get me wrong- but everyone else is big and fat- or as they call it 'muscular'.

My name is Hicca. Great name, I know. I was going to be called Hiccup until I was born a girl. I'm not stupid- in fact I'm quite the opposite. I know my Dad wanted a boy so I try as hard as I can to be exactly that. I became Gobber's apprentice and that had its perks for sure. But it can be hard, especially since my mother died when I was 6 because of a Dragon Raid, so now I have no real role model- except Gobber he is always nice to me.

Being too busy in my own mind, I bumped into a Viking, who landed on top of me. He game me a cheery 'Good Mornin' before heading off. I was too tired to warn him of his smoking beard. He would find out soon enough.

I get back up and keep running. As I go past Various villagers shot at me to get inside. I am almost burned by a Nightmare when I a grabbed by my fur vest. And pulled to the side. Great, it's my Father.

"What is she doing out- What are you doing out? Get back inside!" He orders me.

Thats my Dad, Stoick the Vast As believe me they don't call him 'the Vast' for nothing That man is HUGE! And just to add flame to the fire he is Chief of the Village, making me his heir. ME! My Dad will probably wed me of to another Tribe for an alliance. Well someone would but it wouldn't be my Dad because he is very and I mean VERY protective over me.

I gave up on fiting on one-on-one, besides I have no strength so I would need a invention to help me kill one, and for that I needed the Forge. I changed my direction and headed straight to the Forge. I was greeted my my mentor-Gobber.

"Oh how nice of you to join the oarty- I thought you'd be carried off." He said as he hammered on a sword.

"No me? How would you cope without me?!" I joked. Gobber chuckled.

"Well where would I be without my favourite little toothpick?" He replied.

"Aww Gobber I didn't know you cared." I said, collecting the weapons Vikings dumped on the counter and heated them up, sharpening them effectively. As I put the newly-sharpened weapons out for Vikings to collect I spotted them- my fellow teens and tormenters.

A blonde, very bulky girl ran off with a bucket of water. Thats Fishlegs. She's like a walking Dragan encyclopaedia. Its actually quite annoying.

A dark-hairs, bulky boy followed her with a bucket. Thats my cousin, Snotlout. He was always the leader of my tormenting, and sometimes it was rather rude.

Next followed two identical twins. They both had greasy blonde hair and were fighting over the bucket. Those are the twins- Ruffnut and Tuffnut.

After them came a tall, lean blonde haired boy who ran to out out a fire. Just as he did that a ball of flame blasted behind him. Thats Asher, I've had a crush on him since I was little but he never notices me.

Gobber catches me staring out the window and lifts me in the air by my tunic, thats twice today already.

"Oh come on," I pleaded. "Let me out I need to make my mark!" As Gobber placed me on the ground.

"Oh you've made plenty of marks- all in the wrong places." I suppose he has a point, I do have a nasty tendency to destroy the Village but it is rather funny, you have to admit.

"Aw come on Gobber you have to admit its pretty funny." I grinned. "Yes well I suppose it is but- no Hicca. Besides you can't lift a hammer, you can't swing an axe, you can't even throw one of these-" He holds up a Bola which a nearby viking takes and throws at a Gronkle. As it hits the floor I wince but Gobber doesn't notice.

"Yes but this will throw it for me!" I say as I pat The Mangler- my latest invention. Maybe I patted it too hard because it throws a bola at the Viking in the window. "Whoops." I mutter, although I have to fight a smile, it was kinda funny.

"See this is what I'm talkin about." Gobber begins.

"Mild calibration issue-" I begin but he cut me off.

"Hicca, if you ever want to get out there you need to stop all- this." He finishes lamely, gesturing to me.

"You just pointed to all of me." I say, unimpressed.

"Exactly. Stop being all of you!" Oh so THATS how he wants to play it!

"Ohhhh." I begin, pretending to think.

"Ohhh yeah!" He answers, making it clear I can't try anything. Let him stop me.

"But in order to stop being all of me I need to lose a limb, or an chunk of my body, or-" I drift off.

"No Hicca I won't let that happen!" Gobber always has been like my second Father, always protective of me wether its boys or my safety.

"Sword. Shapened. Now." He makes our conversation final. I sigh and get back to work.

One day I will kill a dragon, because killing a dragon is EVERYTHING around here. A Nadder head- I am sure going to get noticed at the very least.

A Gronkle- tough. I am sure to get a date by kiling one of those- although choices are limited around here. Its Snotlout, Tuffnut or Asher. Not really much of a choice now is it?

A Zippleback- Two heads equals twice the status.

And finally- the Monstrous Nightmare only the best Vikings go after those, so I won't be getting near one anytime soon. They seem to have this nasty habit of setting themselves on fire, they seem rather moody to me- much like my Father.

A hear a a familiar high-pitches cry- how could I forget?

The biggest prize is the Dragon nobodys seen we call it the-

My thoughs are interrupted by one of the Vikings screaming "NIGHTFURY GET DOWN!" And there goes one of our towers, great those take ages to re-build.

Anyway we call it the Nightfury. This Dragon never steals food, never shows itself and -

Again cut off by the destruction of yet another Tower. Thank you Nightfury!

Anyway I am going to try again. The Nightfury never misses.

Nobody has ever killed a nightfury- thats why I'm going to be the first!

"Man the fort Hicca, they need me out there." Gobber says. "Stay. Put. There. You know what I mean." He says as he releases a Viking cry and heads into the chaos.

I love Gobber but he really is an idiot. He should know that he shouldn't leave me alone, oh well whatever happens next can be blamed on him! I race out of the Forge with The Mangler, careful to avoid my Dad or Gobber. The Vikings waiting outside the forge order me to come back but I keep running. I don't stop until I reach a cliff with a clearing. I park the Mangler and set up. I stop onto the platform and get hold on the handle, searching the skies for sight of the nightfury.

"Gimme something to shoot at." I mutter. I stand for a few moments when a black shadow glides past the stars. I search through the eye piece. I hear the familiar cry of the Nightfury and infront of me yet another tower is set on fire. Those are going to take a while to repair but those are the least of my worries as I see the black shadow that is the Nightfury zoom past me. I take a shot in its direction. I get booted off the Mangler by the force of the Bola. I get up just in time to hear the Nightfury screech and see it fall just off Raven point, i knew that forest like the back of my hand, having hidden there so often in the past. Then the reality lf it hit me. I hit a nightfury.

"I hit it. I HIT IT! Did anybody see that?!" I asked, then just my luck a Nightmare creeped up infront of me, smashing my Mangler.

"Except for you." I sighed as the Dragon roared in my face. I did the only logical thing. I ran. I turned around. Man that dragon was fast!

"You know for a dragon with massive wings you are rather fast." I reasoned. The dragon let out a half-hearted roar. In another situation I would have laughed but now, I'm not so sure.n

"You are aware you owe me a Mangler." I told him as we entered the seemingly empty Village. I ran and hid behind a post As fire heated me up. I turned around- no Nightmare then I felt a breath of hot air on my neck. Oh great. I turned around,.

"Just my luck isn't it?" I told the dragon. He stopped for a moment and looked at me oddly, clearly wondering why I wasn't attacking. "I mean I just had to look the opposite way to you didn't I!" The Dragon looked at me amused when a big Furry blob shot past me and tackled the Dragon. It took me a moment to realise it was My dad. I watched as the Nightmare shot out some flames and then a little extra.

My dad muttered something I couldn't here as he began to punch and kick the Dragon. eventually the Nightmare took to the skies leaving me and my Dad along with the surrounding Villagers. The post I was hiding behind then finally gave in and broke topping to the side to reveal me. From there it was like a chain reaction.

Ooh. Ouch. Hes going to meed some ice on that. Ow. That ones going to leave a bruise. Ouch. Can't say I'm sorry about that one Mildew.

In the process I broke a bridge, released some dragons and left the, get away with some of our cattle. I also damaged a few bodies and other buildings. If it wasn't for the situation I would have laughed still my sides ached. Besides whatever is going to happen it was worth it when Mildew got flattened by that rolling ball of fire, I did allow myself a grin when that happened.

Just then my dad grabbed me from my Fur vest and dragged me through the surrounding crowd.

"Ow! Really dad? Come on it wasn't that bad!" I complained. Suddenly he brought me to a stop. I wasn't stupid enough to bring up the Nightfury, nobody would believe me anyway.

"Not that bad?! NOT THAT BAD! The Damage is severe and you have only made it worse and I have a ENTIRE village to feed Hicca! How is that not that bad?!" He roared at me. I didn't flinch one bit, afterall I was used to it!

"Well between you and me the Village could do with a little less feeding don't ya think?" I asked. I noticed the majority of the crowed staring at their bellys, finally noticing that they couldn't see their toes.

"This isn't a joke Hicca!" Well I beg to differ father, it is awfully funny. "Why can't yeh follow the simplest orders?" He asked.

I muttered almost silently "Why can't you follow the simplest diet?" Clearly kt wasn't as quiet as I though because I heard several loud bursts of laughter coming from where the Teens sat as they tried to cover it up. My dad was fuming. Whoops. I sent Gobber a look for help. He obliged.

"Well its getting early I had best get Hicca back to the House and you can begin clean up." Gobber interrupted as my Dad looked on the verge of his rampage. Quickly I followed him. As we passed the Teens I could have swore they shot me a look of admiration (probably for cheeking my dad like that) before Snotlout opened his too-large mouth.

"Getting blown up by Dragons must run in the family After your mother-" He didn't speak another word as I aimed a good punch at his jaw, effectively shutting him up. Gobber pulled me away and shoved Snotlout away for good measure. I avoided eye contact with Asher as i Passed.

"Now Hiccup I am not saying tha Seeing Mildew flattened was bad but you need to stop running off. I do remember saying the words Stay Put There." He said, I sighed.

"My dad hates me." I mutter. Gobber clearly hears me as he shoots me a look kf bewilderment.

"Hicca are you serious?! You father loves you!" I scoff. "Don't give me tha he's just protecting you."

"Oh save it Gobber we both know I'm a disappointment to my father and the village so why hide it?" As we arrived at my house I continued, before Gobber could but in.

"Excuse me barmaid, I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offspring. I ordered the extra large boy with beefy arms, extract guts and glory on the side, this here , this id a mere fishbone of a girl!" I exclaimed, imitating my Father. I then leave inside before Gobber can say another word. I stare at the window and watch as Gobber makes his way to the door, only to stop , sigh and turn back around I grin, leaving through the back door and into the forest. Nightfury here I come.

* * *

**ASHER POV**

Great another Dragon Raid. Me and the other Teens recently got put on Fire Brigade. I know its not much but its a start. I meet the others by a Water pump. I take a minute to check my surroundings. There was a lot of fire and right in front of us... The Forge.

Just then I saw Hicca rush past me and into the Forge where she removed her Fur Vest and threw on a apron. I have had a crush on Hicca for years now but she had never noticed me besides everyone knows Chief Stoick is extremely protective of his Daughter. But she will have to wed eventually, being heir to the Hooligan Tribe. A suitable man would be Snotlout due to the fact Snotlout is her cousin but really all the Chief needs is a strong man, like me.

So I get to work, putting out fires and catching glances of Hicca every once and a while.

There are 3 girls our age:

Ruffnut- Greasy blond hair, has a tendancy to slouch unattractively and she is annoying, lucky thing she has eyes for Snotlout, who ignores her.

Fishlegs- Very plump body and thin legs. Like a walking Dragon Encyclopaedia.

Hicca- Small, Curvy and Attractive with Auburn hair plaited down her back and bright green eyes.

So the choices are limited to one really, shame other boys had realised it too although Tuffnut and Snotlout have a tendency to tease and bully her so she will hopefully never see anything in them.

Just then we are called further South, I follow the others, shooting one final glance back at the Forge.

We set to work and only stop when the Dragons flee and the fires diminish, by then only me and Fishlegs were still there the others seemed to have left. We head up to the main area of town where we see Hicca being dragged by her vest by the Chief and chaos all around her. Me and Legs go and join the other Teens where were sitting watching and grinning.

"Where have you been?! You missed all the action! Hicca caused chaos and caused Mildew to be flattened by a rolling ball of flames!" Snotlout laughed. Man now I wish I had followed them!

"You have to give her credit she is better than the Dragons at causing chaos!" Grinned Tuffnut.

"Man shes in for it!" Laughed Ruffnut.

"Ow! Really dad? Come on it wasn't that bad!" She complained. This just seemed to made Stoick madder as he brought her to a stop.

"Not that bad?! NOT THAT BAD! The Damage is severe and you have only made it worse and I have a ENTIRE village to feed Hicca! How is that not that bad?!" He roared at her. She didn't even flinch!

"Well between you and me the Village could do with a little less feeding don't ya think?" She asked. We all had to hold back sniggers as the majority of the crowed staring at their bellys, finally noticing that they couldn't see their toes.

"This isn't a joke Hicca!"

Watch her turn it into a joke.

"Why can't yeh follow the simplest orders?" He asked.

She muttered almost silently "Why can't you follow the simplest diet?"

That was it I couldn't hold it n any longer I laughed by managed t catch myself before anyone saw. We all silently laughed, our shoulders shaking. I saw her shoot Gobber a pleasing look.

"Well its getting early I had best get Hicca back to the House and you can begin clean up." Gobber interrupted as the Chief looked on the verge of his rampage. Quickly she followed him.

They both passed us and Snotlout just HAD to open his overlarge mouth.

"Getting blown up by Dragons must run in the family After your mother-" He didn't speak another word as she aimed a good punch at his jaw, effectively shutting him up. We all gaped as Gobber pulled her away and shoved Snotlout away for good measure.

They both headed for the House as we all turned to look at a shocked Snotlout.

Who would have guessed? I didn't say anything as I stood and headed for home, the others slowly heading home too.

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

"Either we finish them or they finish us!" Stoick said "Its the only way we'll be rid of them! If we find the nest and destroy it, the dragons will leave. They'll find another home." He settled as he struck the map with a dagger.

"One more search- before the ice sets in." Stoick decides.

"But the ships never come back." Said one of the Vikings.

"Were Vikings- its a occupational hazard. Now who's with me?!"

"Today's not good for me." Muttered a Viking, feebly.

"I have to do my axe returns." Muttered another, equally as feebly.

"Alright then, those who stay will keep Hicca out of trouble." He announced. Instantly, everyone's hand shot in the air.

"To the ships!" Announced Phlema, Asher's mother.

"I'm with you Stoick!" Shouted Spitelout, Stoick's brother and Snotlout's father.

"Thats more like it." Said Stoick dryly as the Vikings left leaving Stoick and Gobber in the hall.

"I'll pack my undies." Gobber told him.

"No, I need you to stay and train the new recruits- Snotlout, Asher, Tuffnut, Ruffnut and Fishlegs." Stoick replied.

"Oh, perfect. And while I'm busy, Hicca can cover the stall. Molten steel, razor sharp blades, lots of time to herself...what could possibly go wrong" he muttered into the tankard. Stoick slumped into the seat beside him and sighed.

"What am i going to do with her?" He asked.

"Put her in training with the others, she can be with the people her own age." Gobber suggested.

"I'm serious Gobber." Stoick replied.

"So am I." Gobber replied, calmly.

"She... She'll be killed before you let the first dragon out of its cage." Stoick looked scared at the thought. Gobber sighed.

"You can't protect her forever Stoick. One day she will have to fight a dragon or have a man to do so for her. One day she will marry a man and you will have grandkids. I don't like the thought of it either but we both have to face the facts." He says.

"No, that won't happen!" Stoick replies, forcefully.

"Stoick its going to happen one day, besides we both know her competition isn't much, besides we can't stop her no matter how hard we try, we can only prepare her for whats to come. Now I'm off to bed Stoick for a quick nap, and I suggest you head out to the docks, people will be waiting for orders." Gobber says as he heads out.

Stoick sighs He was going to protect Hicca and nobody was going to stop him, he decided as he left the Hall and headed out to the Docks.

* * *

**Here is the first Chapter. Please no flames they really get me down.**

**My inspiration came from other Fanfictions and if you write a Fem Hiccup story TELL ME OR ELSE!**

**Please read the other stories while you wait, although as it stands another one will be up tonight because I enjoyed writing this chapter! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I enjoyed writing the last chapter so here I am-5 minutes later- writing the next chapter! **

**Like I said I have a lot of active Fanfictions right now so these can take a while.**

**Reviews welcome and Wishes are normally granted!**

* * *

**HICCA POV**

5 hours. FIVE HOURS. Thats how long I've been out searching for the Nightfury! I went through all of Raven Point, plus some of Berry Cove- A place I discovered a few years ago. Its now my safe-haven For me plus the berries are delicious!

I get my journal out of my vest and I open it to the map of the Forest. I head further North to a place just on the outskirts of Raven Point, place I haven't checked yet. I pick at some blue berries I found in Berry Cove. Finally I reach the point I clos. My eyes and hope for the Nightfury and... Nothing.

In my anger I scribble out the map and drop my berries. Well done Hicca!

I continue walking North, downhearted. "Oh the gods hate me, most people loose a mug or a knife, no not me! I manage to loose an entie DRAGON?!" I shout, as I hit a branch out the way but it rebounds back on my smacking me in the face. I feel something warm falling from where the branch hit... Blood. Great how can I explain that one to me Dad?!

Wait theres a broken tree, it looks like something hit it. Wait a minute this place is just a way from Raven Point... The Nightfury!

I cautiously climb down the plowed earth, using the tree as a support. I walk up to where the plowed earth comes up on a slant and then stops. I lean over and..

WOAH!

I hide back behind the earth. Well at least I know where the Nightfury is now. Carefully I peek over the earth again and I spot the Nightfury. Wait... He is tangled in ropes... My bola! I dig out my dagger and carefully climb down and walk towards the Nightfury. I begin to feel sorry for it.

"No Hicca." I told myself outloud. "I worked too hard. I am an outcast. I can do this. "i say as I left my Dagger above my head. I feel the Dragons eyes on me. I face him. inwardly gasp he has the same eyes as me! And they are so full of fear... Like me. No I can't kill his now.

"I'm sorry." I tell the Dragon. "Its all my fault your tied up like this, you must be starving!" The Dragon croons in confirmation. "Well I may have some- here! You probarly prefer Meat but I'm afraid I don't have any of that on me right now so these will have to do-" I show him some berries I had in my pocket. "Just give me a minute to untie you." I begin working on the ropes, cutting them with my dagger. They break with ease and soon the Dragon is up and flexing and stretching his long wings, relaxing his limbs.

Then he seems to remember me as he turns to face me and I place the berries on the ground, he looks at me hesitantly before gobbling up the berries, he seems to like them Because they go pretty quick. "I take it you like those then?" the dragon looks at me as if to say _'what do you think?'_ Before running off into the forest. My eye catches something as he leaves and I gasp- he is missing half a tail fin!

I follow him as he meets a cove and attempts to fly from there, I know whats going to happen before it does. The Fury plummets to the cove and can't get out. I dig out my Journal and charcoal and sketch the Nightfury. I will come back tomorrow, I promise myself as I leave, smiling.

But then the realisation hit me and I blackout.

Groggily, I open my eyes. It takes me a while to get my bearings and when I do I jolt up and look to the sky- Sunset!

I run through the woods and trip on a root of a tree. I stand and brush myself lff only to notice I am covered in dirt from the blackout. This needs washing.

I then decide I am close enough to the Village to walk, besides I want to look like I have been gone 5 minutes.

Just my luck I have to run into Asher isn't it?!

I didn't realise until it was too late. I was walking out and nearing the end of the forest when I heard a familiar voice call my name. "Hicca?" It was Asher.

I turned to my right and Asher was looking at me from beside a tree he walked towards me.

"Where have you been?!" he asked. I gulped.

"Um for a walk?" I said, but it sounded more like a question.

"For more than 10 hours?" He asks. I didn't think of that!

"Um I was lying in the sun and I must have erm dosed off!" I said, a bit more confidently, Asher still looked skeptical but he accepted it as he stepped by my side. His eyes swept my face as they landed on my cut. Damn it.

"Whats this?" He asks as he traces it with his finger.

"Umm.. I just hit my head on a branch, nothing much really." Its true. Asher seems to accept it as he removes his finger and looks at me for a moment before walking toward the Village.

"Come on your Dad must be worried." He said. I scoff at that as I join him. He appears not to have heard me scoff.

We walk in silence until we reach The bottom of the hill my house is on. It is dark out now and a fire is seen roaring in the main room. I groan and begin to walk up the steps. Asher watches me until I reach the door. Slowly I push it and step inside. Great he hasn't heard me. I quietly sprint for the stairs and I am half-way when he said. "Hicca." I inwardly wince as I descend the stairs.

"Dad I uhh.." How can I tell him this? "I uhh have to talk to you." I say.

"Yeah I have to talk to you too, Hicca." Again I inwardly wince. I take a deep breath and say.

"I've decided I don't want to fight dragons." Just as my dad says-

"I think its time you learned how to fight dragons." Did I hear him right?

"What?' We say in unison.

"Err you first." Dad says.

"No, no you first." I insist.

"Right," he says.

"You get your wish." What what?

"Dragon Training." Oh gods no...

"You start in the Morning." Well Fuck...

"Ohhh man I should have gone first." I start, how can I say this? "Well you know we have a surplus of Dragon Fighting Vikings but do we have enough.." Female Viking jobs, Female Viking jobs.. "Outfit making Vikings or Cloth repair Vikings or..." Man out of jobs.

"You will need this." He says as he hands me an axe much to large for me, I struggle nkt to topple under its weight.

"I don't want to fight Dragons." I say, clearly so he can't mishear me. He laughs, not good.

"Come on yes you do!" He insists. Okay change of direction.

"Dad I _can't_ kill Dragons." I tell him.

"But you _will_ kill Dragons." The phrase just sounds so wrong...

"No, I am pretty, extra, super-duper- sure that I won't." I drift off.

"Its time Hicca." He tells me, making out conversation sound final, but I won't give in.

"Can you not hear me?" I ask him. A voice inside me answers _'no and he never will'._

"This is serious Hicca." He says. He lifts my axe, giving my arms a chance to relax. "When you carry this axe you carry all of us with you." Wow thats a awful lot of weight!

"Which means you walk like us," I'm gonna pass...

"You talk like us," Heavy, Deep scottish accents?

"You think like us." NEVER!

"No more of... This." He finishes , gesturing to me. Gee thanks Dad.

"You just gestured to all of me." I say. He just ignores me, as usual.

"Deal?" He asks.

"This conversation is feeling very one-sided." I try change the subject, avoid the question.

"Deal?" He asks, more forcefully. I sigh, just not getting out of this one.

"Deal." I reply, dully. He looks satisfied.

"Good. Train hard. I'll be back- probarly." He says as he grabs his stuff and put on his helmet. He gives me one final hug and leaves, its just me by myself now...

"And I'll be here... Maybe." I say as I head upstairs.

This just isn't fair! I just meet a Nightfury, befriend it and learn I can't kill dragons only to be forced to train to kill them?! My life sucks.

I change into a green nightdress and take the ribbon thats holding my hair in out. I try keep it cut at a healthy shoulder-length cut. I rub some salve on my cut and go to bed, my last thoughts on how the Nightfury must be doing.

* * *

**ASHER POV**

I managed to get some sleep in even if it was only 2 hours. When I woke I was greeted by my mother who was smiling and packing up a backpack.

"Where are you going?" I ask as I get up from my bed. I am already in my usual clothes so no use changing.

"Stoick insists on trying to find the Nest once more before the ice sets in." She says. I sigh.

"I know its tough being left on your own but you can eat all your meals in the Hall and you have Dragon Training to do as well, so you won't be completely free." She reasons as she packs. "Besides you won't be the only one home alone. I know Snotlout is and so is Fishlegs. And I know Hicca is, the poor dear but I suppose she must be used to it by now."

My parents always have had a soft spot of Hicca ever since her mother died. My mother does have a tendency to fret over her and my Father is always joking around with her, one time when they weren't going on the voyage they offered to take care of her but she politely rejected, saying she didn't want to be a fuss. I take this as a blessing that they like her- extra points in her and Stoick's good books.

"You will look after her while we are away won't you dear? I know she can cook and clean and sew and take care of herself but she isn't so good outside the poor girls is very clumsy."

Its true but its one of the things I love about her, although I would love her either way to be honest. And my mother has a point. In the past Hicca has brought my mother and father pies to thank them for caring for her and they are filled with these berries that nobody knows about! And she can cook and sew, she will make the perfect wife! But again the other boys have noticed too.

Fishlegs can clean good enough and her cooking is always a bit on the burnt side but her sewing is way of.

Ruffnut can clean rather well but I suppose that is because she and her brother cause alot of Havoc around town. Her cooking is okay and her sewing will do.

And so, yet again, Hicca wins the rounds. Then I realise my mother is still waiting for an answer. I nodd and say "I'll try." She laughs and turns for the door. Her parting words are "And don't think I don't know about your crush on Hicca." Before she leaves.

My father, i figure, is already at the Docks so I am alone in the house. It is lunch now so I figure a meal couldn't hurt.

I can't cook to save my life so I will be eating in the Mead Hall everyday 3 meals a day from now on.

When I arrive I see everyone already there. They Probably just said goodbye to their parents. Well The Twins have a uncle staying behind because of a broken arm but thats it.

"Hey Asher come sit here." Waved Snotlout. Urgh that guy is such a suck-up. I sit there none the less.

"Hey guys I just said bye to my parents." I explained.

"Us too." Said the Twins.

"Same here." Fishlegs said.

"Me too." Snotlout said.

"I'm home along until they come back so I am eating here 3 meals a day." I say as I grab my meal and Drink.

"Us too our uncle can't cook to save his life." The twins said. The others said something along the same lines.

"Well looks like we are all going to be eating together everyday." Said Ruffnut, taking a drink.

"Only one person that will be eating at home." Fishlegs said a-matter-of-factly as she took a bite of her meal.

"No there isn't Fish." Says Snotlout.

"There is." She insists.

"Really then who?" Asked Tuffnut, grinning as if he has her trapped.

"Hicca." She says.

"No Chief Stoick is leading the ships." Says Ruffnut.

"Yeah but Hiccup bakes." Says Fishlegs.

"And how do you know?" Asked Tuffnut.

"She made my mother a berry pie after she helped Hicca with her sewing skills. I had a slice and I have never seen berries before." She explained.

"Same here when me and Dad go over to uncle Stoick's house-" He begins in a bragging tone. "Uncle always had Hicca bake for Dinner." He says.

"Me too my Parents often got berry pies as a thank you." I said.

"Wow were the only ones that haven't had a slice." Says Ruffnut.

"Plus the useless can actually bake!" Exclaimed Tuffnut.

"Anyway I gotta go help the repairs with the other Vikings see ya." Waves Snotlout as he pompously leaves.

"He does know that he isn't the only teen who helps with the repairs right?" Asked Fishlegs. i nod and leave to my place, I think of taking a quick axe-throwing practice in the woods.

By the time I find a suitable clearing its half two. I really need to mark these woods so I can get through them more quickly.

By the time I finish its almost sunset. I exit the clearing and begin to make my way home when a Auburn-haired girl catches my eye. "Hicca!" I call out to her. Perfect I'm alone with Hicca.

She hears me as she sharply turns around.

"Where have you been?!" I ask. I see her gulp.

"Um for a walk?" she said, but it sounded more like a question to me.

"For more than 10 hours?" I asks. Its true she has been missing for ages! I just expected her to be in the Forge but clearly she had been out here this whole time!

"Um I was lying in the sun and I must have erm dosed off!" She said, a bit more confidently, I was still a bit skeptical but I accepted it as I stepped by her side.

My eyes swept her perfect face. Her freckles, her lips, her eyes, her cut- Wait...

Her cut?!

"Whats this?" I ask as I trace it with my finger, it feels fresh.

"Umm.. I just hit my head on a branch, nothing much really." I can tell she is telling the truth this time. I let it slide as I continue towards the village, only then I realise Hicca isn't following me.

"Come on your Dad must be worried." I say. She scoffs at that as she joins me. It becomes dark as Together we walk to her house. I see the flicker of light and stop at the bottom of the hill. Hicca can go from here.

She stops and looks at me for a moment before heading back up to her house. I sigh and head home, falling asleep the moment my head makes contact with the pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I got a Review commenting on my Grammar and I want to apologise for that and I hope you enjoy thks chapter :)**

* * *

**HICCA POV**

When I wake up the sun shines brightly through the window. Wow I slept all the way until 9:30?

Wait Dragon Training starts ... IN 15 MINUTES!

I race out of bed and change my nightwear. I put on my usual supportive underlayer, my green tunic, my brown pants, fur vest and wooly skin boots.

I grab my hair brush-of my own creation- and brush out all the tangles in my air before I plait it a and tie it secure.

Theres no time to go to the hall, I think I'll just cook something Dad has in the stores...

So I go into the kitchen and take a look at what I have to work with. Oh, dad stocked up.

I fry an egg and cook a small fish for my breakfast, I wolf it up- I can't be any later than I'm going to be!

Good its finished, I put it in a basket to wash later as I grab my Axe (sadly) and race to the Ring. Normally I would be early, because of my running skill, but with this axe weighing me down I'm definitely going go be late.

Even with the knowledge I will be late I keep running, dragging the axe beside me. Finally the Ring comes into view and... Great, the other teens are there waiting. I slow my pace to A speed walk as I see Gobber arrive and open the gates. Now I run. As I arrive at the entrance I begin walking just in time to hear Ruffnut.

"I'm hoping for some mauling like shoulder or.. Or lower back." Okay, creepy.

"Yeah its only fun if you get a scar out of it." Remind me what I see in Asher again? Oh well time to make some fun out of this!

"Yeah no kidding right? I mean who doesn't want a injury?!" I say, sarcasm dripping off my tongue. That's another thing I'm good at, sarcasm, not to mention it drives everyone crazy so thats bonus points!

"Oh great who let her in?" Asked Ruffnut.

"Did Chief even let her come here?" Asked Snotlout.

"Yes not lets get going." Gobber says. "The recruit who does best will win the honour of killing its first dragon." I roll my eyes at the word honour, but luckily I don't think anyone notice.

"Yeah but Hicca already killed a Nightfury so?" Snotlout jeers at me.

Instead of being hurt by the statement I smile as my mind drifts off to the Nightfury. He seemed so intelligent. Hopefully I can sneak away after Training to see him, but I am going to have to bring some food for him. Maybe I can ask Gobber what Dragons eat?

Snotlout and the other Teens seem taken back by my smile and daydreaming, so does Gobber- whoops.

"Erm why are you smiling?" Asked Tuffnut.

"What so now I can't smile?!" I ask as I join the Teens in a line up.

"In this room are many of the Dragons you will learn to encounter. The Deadly Nadder,"

Beside me is Fishlegs And, being the Dragon encyclopedia she is she just has to give us the information. "Speed 8, Armour 16."

"The Hideous Zippleback,"

"11 stealth times two."

"The Monstrous Nightmare,"

"Fire Power 15." Can she STOP that?!

"Attack 8, Venom 12." Wow thats alot of Venom for a little guy.

"CAN YEH STOP THA?!" Gobber shouted, finally reaching breaking point. He composes himself. "AND the Gronkle." Don't say it, Please don't say it...

"Jaw Strength 8." SHE SAID IT!

Gobber moves to pull the lever and I get into a running stance thats when Snotlut openes him mouth.

"Woah wait! Aren't you going to teach us first?" He asked.

"He believes in- learning on the job." I say, imitating his accent.

"Thanks for that Hicca, thats my catchphrase." He says to me.

"Welcome Gobber!" I reply, cheerfully.

"How did you even know that?" Asked Fishlegs.

"The Forge." I reply as I return to my running stance.

Just then Gobber pulls the lever and the Gronkle speeds out, maybe a little too fast? Yep too fast, the fatso dragon hits the wall oppsite him. Gronkles are very stupid I'll give them that.

"Today is all about survival! You get blasted your out." He said.

"What if we get blasted and we are literally out?" I asked. I swear Gobber paled slightly.

"You won't." He says firmly. "ANYWAY- whats the first thing your going to need?" He asked.

"A doctor?" I ask, it's the logical reasoning.

"Nope." He pops the 'p'

"Plus 5 speed?" Asked Fishlegs. What does that even mean?

"Nah-ah." Gobber says.

"Fire-retardent skin?" I say, again logical reasoning.

"That would be nice but its the wrong answer." So close!

"A shield." Asher says, he isn't unsure of his answer as he already dives for the shield nearby.

"Shields, Go." Gobber commands. I dive for a sheild but I can't pick it up. Damn my lack of upper body strength!

"A shield can be doubled as a weapon and protection." I wasn't the only one who sniggered at the word 'protection'.

"If you have to make the choice between a shield or a sword, take the shield." Gobber says as he lifts my shield for me and hands it to me. He then pushes me into the action, I go to hide.

Already the Twins are fighting, this time over by the shields. Oh great they are fighting over a shield, there are like a million shields why don't they just choose another?

The shield is a skull one, personally I would choose the green one with black painted in.

"Get your hands off me shield." Tuffnut orders her. Well technically it isn't YOUR shield!

"There's like a million shields." Ruffnut says. Wow we think alike!

"Take that one, it has a flower on it, Girls like flowers." Now thats a stereotype!

Just then Ruffnut bangs her shield in Tuffnut's face, causing him to topple, I allow myself a smirk.

"Oops now this one has blood on it." Not really, just Tuffnut's dead skin flakes! Oh and Tuffnuts pride. Wait Tuffnut has no pride!

Really it was stupid of Ruffnut to hold the shielf out infront of her like that, it was just asking to be taken. So again, the twins begin to wrestle for the shield. Luckily the Gronkle decided to blast them out, good.

"Ruffnut, Tuffnut you're out!" Gobber announces.

Both twins sit up groggil. Holding their heads and ask "What?" But they are ignored as the Gronkle changes attack.

"Those shields are good for another thing, noise. Make lots of it, throw off on Dragon's aim." He says.

I snatch up a light hammer and clang it on the metal part of the shield, I see the others do the same from the huddle we are in. Good, the Gronkle is shaking his head, he must be confused.

"Each dragon has a limited number of shots, how many does a Gronkle have?" Asked Gobber. I didn't know but I did now that getting blasted hurt, alot.

"Five?" Guessed Snotlout.

"No, Six!" Fishlegs says, confidently.

"Correct Six! Thats one for each of you!" Well this is going to be fun! (Can you hear me sarcasm? Because I was being sarcastic.)

"I really don't think my parents-" BANG Fishlegs is cut off when her shield is blasted by the Gronkle. She runs, screaming, as far away from the Gronkle as possible to join Were the Twins stood against the wall.

I like Fishleg's parents. One timeher mother taught me how to sew and now I tend to mend and made my own clothing. I normally fix my Dad's too.

"Fishlegs out." Gobber says. Quickly I hide behind some wood.

"Hiccup get in there!" He tells me.

"Make me!" I reply.

"Fine then!" He says as he begins walking over. Whoops, that was a mistake. He grabs my arm and pulls me out, I grab onto the wall. "Come on Hicca- let go!" He orders.

"No!" I reply.

"Fine have it your way." He says as he whistles and the Gronkles attention is on us. I let go.

"Good lass, now dodge the Gronkle." He says as he walks away. Traitor.

"As it come zooming towards me I race away at the last minute, causing the Gronkle to smash head first into the wall. From there I run round to the opposite side. Not for to my right is Snotlout and Asher. Great I have to listen to my idiot cousin's fawning, maybe getting blasted was a better idea.

"So anyway I'm moving into my parent's basement, you should come by sometime to work out, you look like you work out." Remind me how we are related again?

Just then the Gronkle gets back up and notices Asher and Snotlout. Ohh please hit Snotlout, PLEASE hit Snotlout!

Asher cartwheels out the way quickly and the fire hits my idiot cousin's shield. Damn couldn't have hit a few inches higher maybe?

"Snotlout your done!" I wish he was done talking...

Just then Asher runs beside me.

"So just me and you left now?" I say, casually.

"If you can keep up." He says as he rolls out the way of an incoming fireball I hadn't even noticed. My shield is blasted and rolls away from me. I attempt to retrieve it. Shouldn't I be out by now?

I don't realise the Gronkle is chasing me until too late when it pins me to the wall.

"Well that was polite wasn't it?" I say sarcastically. "All I wanted was my shield."

My words seems to stop the Gronkle from blasting as he looks at me observantly. Sadly our little conversation is cut short when Gobber hooks his appendage round the Gronkles mouth and sends him into the cage calling him a "Overgrown sausage." If I am honest I have never seen a sausage so lumpy and rocky.

The Gronkle sends a blast Gobber's way before he is locked up, it lands just above me. Am I some sort of fire magnet or something?!

"Remeber a dragon will always, ALWAYS-" he says, looking directly at me as I get up and brush myself off. "Go for the kill."

Not true, the Nightfury didn't. I wish I could say Gobber's wrong but where would that get me? Exactly. So I just keep my mouth shut as the other Teens and Gobber leave. I am the last to leave.

On my way out I spot a bucket with fish in it, that must be the Dragon food. Well on the bright side now I don't have to ask Gobber what dragons eat!

I rush to my house, grab a basket and a box and set off to the Great Hall.

Shit! By the door are the other Teenagers. I use my size to my advantage and slip past them and behind the Hall. Phew!

I enter the stock room. Its not too big but not too small. I quickly find where the fish are stored and I pile a bit lf everything into the basket. Eurgh Eel. I hate eel to the very marrow of my bones and if they ever serve eel in the Hall I always eat at home.

Good its full to the brim. Its alot more heavy now but its actually not that bad on my back.

I slip out the back and head back round to the front of the great hall. I didn't expect the Teens to still be there. Well it's too late to hide now so I just speed walk past them.

"Useless!" Oh well Fuck.

I sharply turn around to the Teens, who are now all staring at me. "What?" I reply, harshly. I don't have time for this!

"Whats in the basket?" Asked Tuffnut.

"None of your buisness." I say as I walk off. They won't bother following me, they're too lazy.

"Hey we're not finished with you!" Shouted Snotlout. I continue walking and they don't follow, good.

I walk through the Forest and remember I needed to gather some berries for the Nightfury. I make a quick visit to Berry Cove and fill the box I brought. There now I can set off to the Nightfury.

I reach where we last met and try to retrace my steps. My steps take me to a Cove with a bright blue lake and waterfall, lots lf greeners and its walls are made of rock. It really is a beautiful place.

I am snapped out of my thoughts by a crooning nearly. My eyes scan the area and land on the Nightfury who is looking at me with wide eyes.

"Hello to you too." I greet him. "So you hungry?"

In response the Dragon's belly rumbles. I laugh and open my basket. "Well I nicked some fish from my Village before coming here and I got some berries." I got out my favourite fish- Icelantic Cod- and showed him it.

"Here its cod." I offer. The Nightfury slinks towards me but sharply recoils and hisses at me. Why... The Dagger!

Slowly I reach for my dagger thats buried in my tunic. As I grasp it the Dragon hisses. I recoil for a moment before reaching for the dagger again and taking it out. I drop it on the floor beside me. The Nightfury stares at it fr a moment before jerking his head towards the lake. I pick up the dagger, this time with my feet, and throw it in the ocean. It hits the surface with a nice- plop.

And just like that the Dragon sits- very much like a puppy- and looks at me. I offer the cod again. This time he walks towards me and opens his jaws. What I see there shocks me.

There are no pearly white orbs there, instead there are no teeth at all! "Toothless I could have sworn you had.." I trailed off as the Nightfury flashed his teeth and gobbled up the cod in three clean bites. "Teeth." I finish.

Instantly the Dragon sniffs me, I crawl away desperately before I feel a rock on my back. Oh great.

"I have more- in the basket." I say, but he doesn't seem to care as he begins to made an odd choking sound. Before I can ask what he is doing half a Icelantic cod is lying in my lap, covered in Dragon saliva.

Okay, I love Icelantic Cod but not like this. I prefer my cod cooked and free of and salivas of any kind, thank you. But I can't just reject the offer, the Nightfury looks so cute and... Caring? It wouldn't hurt to try...

I take a bite of the Cod. It may not hurt but it sure is discusting! But I still swallow for the the Nightfury. He seems to accept it as he made his way to my basket of fish. I meet him there and tip it open.

He begins to gobble it down until he stops and recoils, hissing at one of the fish. Its... The eel.

"I don't blame you, I hate eels!" I say as I throw it into the lagoon. The dragon resumes eating as I open the berries and lounge by the rock, eating them. Just then the dragon finishes his meal and makes his way to me, nudging me in the head I laugh.

"You know I think I'm going to call you Toothless." I say. "Because of your retractable teeth." I explain. Toothless croons in happiness as he eyes my berries.

"Want some?" I ask. Toothless nodds his head. "Okay catch!" I say as I flimg a berry, head height as him. He catches it in the mouth. Then I throw a berry into my mouth and catch it. The game goes on for a while, both me and Toothless now are covered in berry juice.

"You know I am going to fix your tail." I promise him. He looks at me with those big green eyes and nuzzles me. "Thats a promise." Then he warbles something at me I can't understand.

"You know you could teach me Dragonese!" I exclaim, grinning. Toothless looks very exited as I laugh. "Okay we can start tomorrow." I say. Just as I begin to lie back I shoot back up again.

"Shit! Sorry Toothless I've got to go, Gobber wants to meet us in the Hall! See you tomorrow!" I wave as I leave. On my way I throw the box in the basket and run.

"Oh and my names Hicca!" I add as I run into the forest.

I run and run and run until I reach my house. I throw the basket and box into the kitchen and run upstairs to change out of my Berry- stained clothes.

Just as quick as I was in there I was out. The Streets are empty and its raining thunder and lightning. Just great!

I enter the Hall silently and make my way over to where everyone else sat. Everyones eyes follow me. I am drenched to the bones and my clothes are clinging to my already wet skin. Its actually quite embarrassing as it outlines my wide chest. Today REALLY isn't my day.

"Where did Hicca go wrong today?" Gobber asked, clearly punishing me for being late. I shoot him glares as I get my dinner and drink from the top of the table the teen sat at and made my way to the empty table beside them. Snotlout kept blocking the spare soaces on their table. Like I wanted to sit with them anyway!

I sat down and fiddled with my food, I had already eaten with Toothless, so I wasn't hungry anymore.

"She showed up." Ruffnut jeered.

"She didn't get eaten." Tuffnut added. I rolled my eyes. Sooner get eaten than be a greasy hippie!

"She's never where she should be." Said Asher, glaring at me. I avoid eye-contact with him.

"Thank you ,Asher." Said Gobber. Wow really feeling the love right now.

Gobber brings out this big, leather bound book and takes one look at me before plopping the book on the table with the Teens.

"This is the Dragon Manual, everything we know about every dragon we know about," he begins.

"So not alot then?" I mutter under my breath. Gobber shoots me annoyed look before continuing.

"You need to live and breath this stuff. No raids tonight, read up." Gobber says, as he leaves.

"Wait he means read?!" Exclaimed Tuffnut.

"While we're still alive?" Added Ruffnut, looking just as worried, annoyed and shocked.

"Why read words when you can just kill the stuff words tell you about?" Asked Snotlout. Again how is he related to me?!

"Oooh I've read it like a thousand times! Theres this one dragon-" He begins to drift off as I wonder what the books will say on Nightfurys. Probarly not alot. I am cut lff from my thoughts by Tuffnut cutting off Fishlegs.

"Yeah and I was going to read that-"

"But now." Finished Ruffnut, rolling her eyes.

"You guys read, I'll go kill stuff." Ladies and Vikings my ever-so-charming cousin!

Fishlegs continues his babble as she and the twins follow Snotlout out, leaving just me and Asher, again.

"So I guess we can share?" I am rudely cut off by Asher standing up and turning to the door.

"Read it." He says. Urgh remind me what I see in him again?

He then turns around and looks at me with a bit more concern in his eyes. "Where did you go- this afternoon I mean." Man I needed an excuse!

"Urm... The Forest- to er... Pick some berries!" I say. Normally I am such a good actor- damn you Asher!

"Oh well okay then, see you tomorrow." He says as he leaves. I breathe a sigh of relief as I grab a unlit candle and light it on the nearest flame And walk back to the table. I grab the book and then.

WHOOSH

The doors burst open, blowing out all the candles in the room but mine. I open the Dragon Manual and take a read.

"Thunderdrum. This reclusive dragon inhabits sea caves and dark tide pools. When startled, the Thunderdrum produces a concussive sound that can kill a man at close range. Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight. Well thats cheerful- and handy." I comment as I turn to the the next page.

"Timberjack. This gigantic creature has razor sharp wings that can slice through full grown trees...extremely dangerous. Kill on sight. We could do with one of those- more wood and faster." I turn the page- I swear the pictures are moving!

"Scauldron. Sprays scolding water at its Victims- Extremely dangerous. No kidding!" Suddenly there is a strike of lightning and following thunder. I jump and turn the page.

"Changewing. Even newly hatched dragons can spray acid. Kill On sight. Cute and deadly. Bad mix." Next page.

"Gronckle. Zippleback. The Skrill. Bone Knapper. Whispering Death. Burns its victims. Buries its victims. Chokes its victims. Turns its victims inside-out. Extremely dangerous. Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight. Kill on sight. Kill on sight... Wow we Vikings really are a charming lot aren't we?" I say sarcastically as I finally turn the page to 'Nightfury'.

"Speed unknown. Size unknown. The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. Never engage this Dragon- well its a bit late for that!- Your only chance, hope and pray it does not find you. Well I say I could give a better description than that!" I say as I slam the book closed and bury it under my vest.

I sigh, time to face the storm. I slam open the doors of the Hall and sprint through town, feet stepping into puddles. Finally I arrive home, panting. I am drenched again. I take off my boots at the door and light a fire in the house. Warmth spreads from head to toe in my whole body.

I head upstairs and change from my soaking wet clothes into a warm, cosy nightdress.

I grab the sodden pile of clothes and the dirty pile of clothes and head downstairs. I hang the sodden clothes on a pole over the fire to dry while i fill a bucket with water and brush off the juice on my dirty set.

I have to make some stain remover and then I can hang up my clothes and head on home to bed.

I let out my hair and fall asleep in the warmth of the covers.

* * *

**ASHER POV**

I wake up at the crack of dawn and head out the forest to train. I grab my axe and head out. I don't have to change because I don't see the point in it. I have spare pairs of clothes if these ones get dirty and its not like they will get dirty while I am asleep.

After a few hours of axe throwing I head to the Great Hall for Breakfast. My mom and dad have left by now so its just me.

When I arrive I see the Twins already there. I sit opposite them as they fight.

"Dungbrain!"

"Go jump off a cliff!"

"Why don't you go take a long walk of a shory pier?!"

"Bastard!"

"GUYS!" I shouted. The Twins stopped their fighting.

"Oh hey Asher didn't see ya there!" Greeted Tuffnut. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey Asher!" Oh gods no.

"Hi Snotlout." I say, no-heartedly.

"Man its Dragon Training today! i can't wait!" Exclaimed Tuffnut.

"I know! Not that I need the training but you know..." Snotlout lied... I mean bluffed!

We then started eating and talking about Training as Fishlegs came and joined us.

"Guys training starts soon we better get going." Says Tuffnut.

"Yeah I'm with ya." Says Snotlout. We all leave and head to the Arena. We have 10 minutes until Training.

I can't help but glance at the Chief's home as we pass, I look for any signs of Hicca in the house. I see someone cooking in the Kitchen, that must be her.

I let my mind wander for a moment to the hopefull future where she will cook for me every morning. Finally we arrive at the arena.

"Man this is going to be awesome!" Exclaims Tuffnut.

"Mornin'" Greeted Gobber As he opened the gates and we walked in. "Welcome to Dragon Training."

Its bigger on the inside, I can smell the Dragons blood, feel the energy. "No turning back." I say.

"I hope I get some serious burns." Tuffnut grins.

"I'm hoping for some mauling, like Shoulder, or lower back." Ruffnut adds.

"Yeah its only fun if you get a scar out of it." I agree.

"Yeah no kidding right? I mean who doesn't want a injury?!" Says Hicca, sarcasm dripping like acid. I jump, when did she get here?!

"Oh great who let her in?" Asked Ruffnut.

"Did Chief even let her come here?" Asked Snotlout.

"Yes not lets get going." Gobber says. "The recruit who does best will win the honour of killing its first dragon." Its going to be me, nobody else compares and they know it!

"Yeah but Hicca already killed a Nightfury so?" Snotlout jeers at Hicca. I see her smile as She drifts off and begind day dreaming.

Wait what?!

Hicca doesn't daydream i should know I only watcher her 24/7. Wait maybe she has seen. The Nightfury... Impossible! I brush off that thought as Hicca snaps out of it. I can see I am not the only one shocked by Hicca's reaction.

"Erm why are you smiling?" Asked Tuffnut. I mentally face-palm, you just don't ask aperson that!

"What so now I can't smile?!" She asks as she join the us in a line up.

"In this room are many of the Dragons you will learn to encounter. The Deadly Nadder,"

We all hear Fishlegs, who stands next to Hicca and Ruffnut give us the info. "Speed 8, Armour 16."

"The Hideous Zippleback,"

"11 stealth times two."

"The Monstrous Nightmare,"

"Fire Power 15." Okay now I'm annoyed!

"Attack 8, Venom 12." Will she EVER stop?!

"CAN YEH STOP THA?!" Gobber shouted, finally reaching breaking point. He composes himself. "AND the Gronkle." I see her whisper something to Hicca, who lookes really peeved off. I would bet my axe she just said a Gronkle fact!

Gobber moves to pull the lever and I get into a running stance.

"Woah wait! Aren't you going to teach us first?" Snotlout asks, fear lacing his voice.

"He believes in- learning on the job." Hicca says, imitating Gobber's accent. It was cute and funny- two of Hicca's best traits.

"Thanks for that Hicca, thats my catchphrase." He says to Hicca.

"Welcome Gobber!" She replies, cheerfully.

"How did you even know that?" Asked Fishlegs.

"The Forge." She replys as I return to my running stance.

Just then Gobber pulls the lever and the Gronkle speeds out and I run towards where Snotlout and Tuffnut stand. I join them. Just a little farther away.

"Today is all about survival! You get blasted your out." Gobber said.

"What if we get blasted and we are literally out?" Asked Hicca. I paled at the very thought lf loosing my Hicca.

"You won't." He says firmly. "ANYWAY- whats the first thing your going to need?" He asked.

"A doctor?" Hicca asks. I hope she won't need one!

"Nope." He pops the 'p'

"Plus 5 speed?" Asked Fishlegs. Sometimes that girl makes no sense!

"Nah-ah." Gobber says.

"Fire-retardent skin?" Hicca suggests.

"That would be nice but its the wrong answer." It was a rather smart answer.

"A shield." I say, confidently as I dive for the nearest shield and dodging the Gronkle, range areas.

"Shields, Go." Gobber commands. I see the other recruits grabbing a shield but my yeys land on Hicca, who is struggling with the weight of hers.

"A shield can be doubled as a weapon and protection." I saw Hicca and a few others snigger at protection. I rolled my eyes.

"If you have to make the choice between a shield or a sword, take the shield." Gobber says as he lifts Hicca's shield for her and pushes her into action.

Oh great, the Twins are fighting again... Over a shield!

"Get your hands off my shield." Tuffnut orders her.

"There's like a million shields." Ruffnut says.

"Take that one, it has a flower on it, Girls like flowers."

Just then Ruffnut bangs her shield in Tuffnut's face, causing him to topple, I smirk.

"Oops now this one has blood on it." Not unless it nas spikes on it!

Really it was stupid of Ruffnut to hold the shielf out infront of her like that, it was just asking to be taken. So again, the twins begin to wrestle for the shield. Luckily the Gronkle decided to blast them out, good.

"Ruffnut, Tuffnut you're out!" Gobber announces.

They groggily sit up and murmer "What?" Before they ae heaved up by Gobber and taken to stand agains the wall.

"Those shields are good for another thing, noise. Make lots of it, throw off on Dragon's aim." He says.

I grab my axe nearby and clang it against my shield. I see the Gronkle shaking its head, good its working.

"Each dragon has a limited number of shots, how many does a Gronkle have?" Asked Gobber.

"Five?" Guessed Snotlout.

"No, Six!" Fishlegs says, confidently.

"Correct Six! Thats one for each of you!"

"I really don't think my parents-" BANG Fishlegs is cut off when her shield is blasted by the Gronkle. She runs, screaming, as far away from the Gronkle as possible to join Were the Twins stood against the wall.

"Fishlegs out." Gobber says. Quickly Hicca hides behind some wood.

"Hiccup get in there!" He tells her.

"Make me!" She replys.

"Fine then!" He says as he begins walking over. He grabs her arm and pulls her out, she grabs onto the wall. "Come on Hicca- let go!" He orders.

"No!" She replies.

"Fine have it your way." He says as he whistles and the Gronkles attention is on us. She lets go.

"Good lass, now dodge the Gronkle." He says as he walks away.

"As it come zooming towards her she races away at the last minute, causing the Gronkle to smash head first into the wall. She has great agily! From there she runs round to the opposite side just to the left of me and Snotlout.

"So anyway I'm moving into my parent's basement, you should come by sometime to work out, you look like you work out." If we weren't in the arena I would so punch him right now...

Then I notice the gronkle zooming towards us, not good.

I cartwheel out the way quickly and the fire hits Snotlout's shield.

"Snotlout your done!" Finally!

I run beside Hicca, I'm going to impress her by winning but she can't get in my way. No nobody will get in my way!

"So just me and you left now?" She says, casually.

"If you can keep up." I say as I roll out the way of an incoming fireball. Behind me I see Hicca's shield is blasted and rolls away from Her. She attempts to retrieve it. Shouldn't she be out by now?

Uh-oh the Gronkle is chasing her! RUN HICCA! Just that second the Gronkle pins her to the stone wall. I see her say something to the Gronkle, and I swear I see it paus. But it doesn't matter as Hicca gets up and brushes herself off and Gobber gives us a few parting words.

"Remember a dragon will always, ALWAYS-" he says, looking directly at Hicca as she gets up and brush herself off. "Go for the kill."

And just like that we are dismissed. We follow Gobber out, leaving Hicca to trail behind.

"Man that was awesome!" Snotlout fist-pumped the air. Speak for yourself!

We head off to the Great Hall and longe by the doors, enjoying the weather while it lasts.

"I so would have beat that Gronkle to a pulp- I was just too busy." Snotlout bluffs. Too busy my arse!

"Yeah if idiot over here would have just gave me the shield that Gronkle would be dead by now!" Tuffnut exclaimed. They went on like this for a while.

Just then I see Hicca coming round from the back with a box in her hand and a full-basket on her back. What is she doing?

"Useless!" What I wouldn't give to punch Snotlout right now...

She sharply turns to face us- her face a look of annoyance. "What?!" She snaps.

"Whats in the basket?" Asks Tuffnut.

"None lf your buisness." she says as she just walks away.

"Hey we're not finished with you!" Shouted Snotlout, but she just ignored him as she walked away.

"We'll get her later." snotlout says as we enter the Hall to eat.

After eating I pick up my axe. "I'm going to go train." I say as I Leave.

"Cool I'lljust grab my axe-"

"Alone." I say as I leave.

I wander through town, stopping to check in the forge and Hicca's house. She isn't in neither. I enter the forest and after 10 minutes of searching I find the perfect spot.

I train until dinner when I leave to the Hall. Everyone but Hicca and Gobber are there.

"Hey man, over here." Snotlout gestures to the spot beside him. I sigh, there really is nowhere else to sit.

Gobber is next to arrive but he only comes to teach us. He begins with the Twins.

"Okay where did Ruffnut and Tuffnut go wrong?" He asks. I know the answer.

"They weren't focused." I answer correctly.

"Right Asher! They weren't focused. Now if that was a real raid you would grab any shield available- there is no time to be choosy when you fight a dragon. It may have flowerson or it may have nothimg on, but as long as you have protection-" Sniggers from the Twins and Snotlout- "You are safe."

"Where did Asher go wrong today?" Asked Gobber. I knew the answer to this too.

"I mistimed my summersault dive, it was sloppy and threw off my reverse tumble." I say.

"Yeah we noticed." Says Ruffnut, sarcastically.

"No, no it was so Asher!" Gushes Snotlout, urgh suck up.

"He's right you have to be tough on yourselves." Gobber says.

Just as Gobber is about to continue the doors to the Great Hall creak open. Wow its stormy I never even noticed. Hicca creeps in, soaked through and her cloths cling to her already wet skin. As she nears I have to use all my willpower not to gape as I realise that the cloths are clinging to her chest and the view is most certainly NOT unappealing. I realise Snotlout and Tuffnut's eyes are glued on her chest. Back off.

She grabs her plate and heads to the empty table next to us. Snotlout blocking the gaps on the way, his eyes never leavng her chest although I don't think she notices.

"Where did Hicca go wrong today?" Asked Gobber, clearly looking to punish Hicca for her tardiness.

"She showed up." Ruffnut jeered.

"She didn't get eaten." Tuffnut added. I see Hicca roll her eyes- I don't blame her.

I know the answer and it almost got her killed! Why she would even THINK of attending Dragon Training is beyond me. But I answer anyway.

"She's never where she should be." I say, glaring at her. She should just stick to the Forge, its safer for all of us.

"Thank you, Asher." Praises Gobber. I see Hicca shoot daggers at hia back. He brings out a big book, I recognise it immediately- its the Dragon Manual.

"This is the Dragon Manual, everything we know about every dragon we know about," he begins. I see Hicca mutter something under her breath and Gobber shoots her an annoyed look for it.

"You need to live and breath this stuff. No raids tonight, read up." Gobber says, as he leaves.

"Wait he means read?!" Exclaimed Tuffnut.

"While we're still alive?" Added Ruffnut, looking just as worried, annoyed and shocked.

"Why read words when you can just kill the stuff words tell you about?" Asked Snotlout. Because then you can kill the stuff better, idiot.

"Oooh I've read it like a thousand times! Theres this one dragon-" He begins to drift off as I Notice Hicca daydreaming- she's doing that alot recently and its not good. I am cut off from my thoughts by Tuffnut cutting off Fishlegs.

"Yeah and I was going to read that-"

"But now." Finished Ruffnut, rolling her eyes.

"You guys read, I'll go kill stuff." Snotlout is such a charmer isn't he?

Fishlegs and the Twins follow him out leaving just me and Hicca. What should I say?!

"So I guess we'll share or-" I cut her off by standing up and replying sharply "Read it." Before leaving to the door. I stop and turn to her, looking at her with concern. "Where were you this after noon I mean?" I ask her.

"Urm... The Forest- to er... Pick some berries!" Okay thats suspicious but I let it slide.

"Oh well okay then, see you tomorrow." I say as I leave. Wow its soaking out here, i sprint home and when I finally arrive I am gasping for air. I am not a very good runner. I change into warm clothes- dumping my wet ones in a heap at the foot of me bed and go to sleep.

* * *

**TOOTHLESS POV**

I can't stop thinking about that small, female human yesterday.

She was different than the others lf her kind. Where they were oversized and big she was small and dainty. She smelled different too- of the forest and of metals. Her eyes were just like mine- green as the forest.

She saved my life when she could have destroyed it and fed me when I was hungry. She took away my flight and now I am trapped in this lushious cove.

I hope that she will come back because she was nice and friendly towards me. Just then I notice a small figure enter my cove. It was the girl!

I croon at her as she turns to face me and smiles.

"Hello to you too." She greets me. "You hungry?" She asks.

Of course I'm hungry!

My belly rumbles and she laughs as she opens a basket that Was on her back.

"Well I nicked some fish from my Village before coming here and I got some berries." She got out my favourite fish- Icelantic Cod- and showed me. My respect for her just doubled- straling from her Village just for me AND bring me my favourite fish!

"Here its cod." She says. I slink closer but I smell Metal On her. I recoil and hiss at her. She seems startled but she eventually makes sense of it as she reaches for a dagger in her belt. I hiss as she makes contact with it but she ignores me as she dumps the dagger beside her. I make a head movemnt to the side to tell her to throw it away. She cleverly picks up the dagger with her foot and it lands in the lake with a plop.

I immediately relax as I plop down into a sitting position. She offers me the Cod again and I slink towards her again. I take a quick sniff. Good she has to metals on her. I open my jaws and show her my retracted teeth as I lean towards the food.

"Toothless.. I culd have sword you had.." She trails off as I flash my teeth and eat the cod in 3 whole bites. Yum. "Teeth." she finishes.

Now its my turn to feed her. As I approach her, sniffing her as a force of habit, she crawls backwards. "I have more- in thr basket." Well I will eat that later.

I regurgitate the fight into her lap, like a mother her offspring and oddly enough I like the idea.

She looks at me oddly before taking a bite, good. She swallows after, now I can relax. I spot the basket she mentioned earlier lying close behind her. I head over and she follows.

She tips over the Basket and a variety of fish topple out. I stuff myself until I smell an eel. I recoil quick and hiss at it. Eels are poisonus to us Dragons! The human gets the message as she picks up the eel by the very tip and throws it into the lake.

"I don't blame you- I hate eels!" Wow another thing in common!

When I finish I notice the human eating a box lf those berries she game me yesterday. I liked those! I walk up to her and she laughs As I nudge her head.

"You know I think I'm going to call you Toothless." she says. "Because of your retractable teeth." She explains. Toothless... I like it! I croon happily and eye her berries hungrily.

"Want some?" She asks me. I nodd my head. "Okay catch!" She throws a berry at me, head height. I capture it in my mouth as the berry's skin breaks and fresh juices break free, flooding my mouth.

Now its my turn. I capture a berry using my right tail fin and throw it at her. He has no chance of catching it but she tries. The berries explode on her tunic. From there we throw berries at each other- few landing in our mouths.

We are both stained but since my scales are black it hardly matters.

We both lie on the grass by the lake. Then my human turns to face me.

"You know I am going to fix your tail." She promises me. "Thats a promise."

'_You don't have to, human. As long as I have you.'_ I croon at her, but of course she doesn't understand.

"You know you could teach me Dragonese!" She exclaimes. Thats an amazing idea! We can have conversations and I can spend more time with my Human! She laughs as she sees my exited face. " okay we can start tomorrow." She says as she lies back down. Just then she shoots back out.

"Shit! Sorry Toothless I've got to go, Gobber wants to meet us in the Hall! See you tomorrow!" I wonder who Gobber is and who us is but I suppose I can ask those questions when she learns Dragonese. She races up, grabs her basket and box and leaves. Just then she stops and turns to face me. "Oh and my names Hicca!" She says as she leaves.

Hicca. Sounds alot like Hiccup. Then I begin to wonder.

She needed to be accepted when she shot me down.

She is much smaller than the other Human Vikings,

Her name sounds like the male name Hiccup.

She's an outcast among her people!

Suddenly I feel a overwhelming feeling of protection and owneship over the girl. She isn't a outcast with me and she never will be!

Oh great its storming. I take shelter under a pile of rocks and heat up the ground beneath me. Whith thoughts on Hicca I fall asleep. I hope I will see me young human tomorrow, for her Dragonese lessons.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay here is the next chapter!**

**The more reviews I get the faster I will update!**

* * *

**HICCA POV**

I woke up at about 7:30am. For once since I shot down Toothless I have woke up at the right time!

I jump out of bed and change. And since I have plenty of time I go out, grab a tub of water and wash my face once I am inside.

By now I have killed only 20 minutes- Well better grab some breakfast!

I race to the Hall. Its mainly empty except for a few odd Adults and Fishlegs, sitting alone at the Teens table. I grab some breakfast and sit down on my usual empty table. Only then does Fishlegs notice me.

"Morning Hicca." She greets cheerfully. Fishlegs is the only Teen who is nice to me, she is my only friend- except from Toothless and Gobber although Gobber is more like a Father to me than a friend.

"Morning Fishlegs." I reply, as I begin to eat my breakfast.

"So have you read the Dragon Manual?" She asks me.

"Yes and its really good." I reply.

"Glad you like it! Most the other teens just yawn about it. Asher is the most intellectual out of them all and he still lacks brains." She says. I laugh.

"Yeah but it has nothing on the Nightfury." I begin. Maybe Fishlegs knows something about them!

"Yes it really is a shame but imagine the raw power they must contain-" I drift off at this, realising Fishlegs knows as much about the Nighfury as I do, well I know more about the Nightfury. She knows as much about Nightfuries as Asher, there I think thats fair.

Just then Snotlout and the Twins come barging in. Fishlegs shoots me an apologetic look before ignoring me as the three Teens sit down. I eat quicker and try to aviod the other three.

"Man today is going to be awesome!" Exclaimed Tuffnut.

"I wonder what its going to be?" Asks Ruffnut. I smile, I have an idea, I saw Gobber lugging boards in and out the Arena this morning.

Fishlegs looks at me questionably, I smirk secretively and swallow the last bit of my breakfast. I wink at her and leave the Great Hall.

I still have just over one hour and a half left. I think of getting started on Toothless' prosthetic but there will be no point, by the time I heat up the metals and draw the diagrams it will be time for Dragon Training.

Then I stuck me. I can go give Toothless some breakfast! I sneak around the back and fill a nearby basket with fish- no eels guaranteed.

Excellent I fill it to the midway point or we will be out of fish by tomorrow!

The run is a little more strenuous with as basket of fish on my back but its getting easier already, thanks to Toothless.

It takes 10 minutes for me to lightly job there but I finally reach the cove, and I'm pleased to see Toothless already bounding about.

"Well good morning Toothless! Why you are intent on jumping about when you could be sleeping at this time on the morning I have no idea." I greet. Toothless croons and comes to greet me.

"I brought Breakfast!" I grin, breaking open the basket of fish. Toothless stuffs them down- Pig. When he is done he nuzzles against my belly.

"No Dragnese lessons this morning Bud, I have Dragon Training." I sigh. Toothless croons curioisly. "Tell ya later, I promise."

"Anyway I have about one hour until I have to go- Gobber insists on starting early at 9:45. Why I have no idea!" I exclaim.

"So I need your tail-fin measurements and then I have to go." I say. Toothless croons sadly. "Believe me, if I could stay here I would!" Toothless perks up at this.

"Okay so I need to weigh your tail first then measure its size and thickness." I say as I grab Toothless' tail. I open my notebook and keep track of my measurements. When I'm done I still have 40 minutes until training starts- thats 30 mintes with Toothless.

"Okay bud maybe a bit of Dragonese lessons wouldn't hurt." I say, smiling. Toothless then perks up and begins to jump around. "Toothless stop! Besides I would like to learn some Dragonese before I have to go!" I laugh. Toothless stops at this and sits by the lake, I join him.

"So we start with simple words and phrases?" I ask, Toothless croons his agreement.

"hello?" I say, Toothless repeats the word in Dragonese and I repeat the word until I have it. We go on like this for a while. By the time its time for me to go I know quite alot of useful phrases and words, Toothless is an excellent teacher and I an excellent learner!

{Goodbye, Toothless.} I wave as I exit.

{Goodbye, Hicca.} Replied Toothless.

I smile all the way through the Forest, unable to wipe the grin off my face. I grab my too-heavy axe and head to Dragon Training, smiling now, the grin wore off.

When I arrive the other Teens are here, only Gobber is missing.

Even though I am in the presence of the Teens I smile, and it just won't go.

"Hey Hicca." Greets Fishlegs, while the other Teens talk about Training. We aren't noticed.

"Hey Fishlegs." I reply, still smiling.

"Hey look its useless!" Exclaims Snotlout, I roll my eyes, still smiling.

"Wow 10 years and your mind still can't come up with anything better than what you made up when we were 5!" I taunt, still smiling.

I see Tuffnut going to say something when Gobber arrives.

"Morning class." He greets as he opens the gates and we walk in. "Today you will be facing the-"

"Deadly Nadder." I grin. Gobber huffs as we all enter the maze.

"Hicca stop stealing my lines." He says. I am about to come up with a witty retort when he continues "Today you will be focusing on ATTACK!" Gobbe. Shouts the last part as he opens the gates for the Deadly Nadder. The moment the gates are up Gobber ks out and watching from above- How than man moves with a pegleg I will never know!

"Nadders are quick and light on their feet- your job is to be quicker and lighter." At this I drop my axe, from years of running away from bullies I am naturally quick and agile, more so than everyone in the village. I race around the maze, ditching my shield also.

"Hicca pick up your shield!" Commands Gobber. I feign ignorance.

"But I lost it!" I say as I continue running.

Just then Fishlegs raises her shield to protect herself from incoming spikes. "You know I'm really beginning to question your teaching methods!" She shouts.

"And you weren't questioning them last lesson?!" Exclaims Ruffnut.

Just the the Nadder comes into my path. Shit.

I change direction and out-run the Nadder with ease. I also out-run the Twins.

Just my luck I arrive at a dead end-and the nadder is following me. Alright time for action.

I use my feet as a propeller and jump up onto the walls of the maze and run along them. "Wow neat view!" I exclaim as I run. I spot a suitable opening and smoothly jump down and resume running.

The Nadder follows me until I run past the twins, from there the Nadder smells then and stops. They are hiding in the Dragon's blind spot, but they can't stay there forever. And sure enough they start to fight, can't say I'm surprised.

"Ugh do you ever bathe?!" Exclaims Ruffnut, who had the unfortunate predicament of being stuck behind Tuffnut.

"If you don't like it then just get your own blind spot!" replied Tuffnut, this is not going to end well.

"How about I give you one!" And Ruffnut bangs her helmet against Tuffnut, who hit her back. Not to mention the two were now in plain view of the Deadly Nadder, needless to say she (Yes its a she!) is pissed.

The Nadder then decides she has had enough as she flames at the Twins, who duck just in time then run. I have no doubts their fight will resume later on.

"Blind spot yes, deaf spot- not so much." Gobber laughs at his little joke.

"Hilarious, Gobber." I say, dryly.

"Why thank you Hicca! I do try!" He winks teasingly as I run from the Deadly Nadder.

I see Asher and Snotlout hiding behind some wood while the Nadder creeps forwards.

'Get down." Mouthes Asher. I hide with them, my small size giving me extra advantage.

As the Dragon passes Snotlout and Asher sneakily roll past- I attempt the roll bit trip ona sparsce bit of wood and fall, right in the Dragons path. She walks towards me. Nobody around, I notice dryly. Well there is only one thing for it.

{Greetings Nadder.} I whisper, so nobody can hear me.

{A human speaks Dragonese?} She asks, this was one of the phrases I had learned.

{Indeed, I won't hurt you.} I say.

{I trust you, young Human.} She nuzzles me. Still nobody here?! Wow thanks for he support! Even Gobber has his attention away from me.

{Thank you.} I say as I pet her.

{What is your name?} She asks me.

{Hicca, my name is Hicca. And what is yours?} I reply.

{I have no name.} Well thats a shocker. It took me a while to figure out that phrase I picked up 'name' 'no' and 'I' and the fact shocks me. Dragons don't have names!

She must have seen my frown because she nuzzles me. {Could you name me?} She asks. Just then I see Asher running with an axe. Not good and I can't just abandon conversation.

{Yes I will name you after class when everyone is gone, Goodbye!} I say as I pretend to run for fear of her. I run all the way to the opposite side where the other Teens are, excluding Asher who is chasing the Nadder.

"Where were you?" Asks Fishlegs as I arrive.

"Running and hiding." I reply.

"Hey look its the Nadder!" Exclaims Tuffnut, indeed the Nadder, who I have yet to name, is running across the walls, breaking them down. Fishlegs hands me a shield which I keep A hold of, even though I know she won't hurt me.

From there it all goes quickly. I see Asher jump over a wall from nowhere and I hear a cry from the Nadder shouting for me and then I am flattened by a blond haired boy.

It takes me a moment to realise Asher is there and by then he is already attempting to free his shield, he looks pissed and- embarrassed? Shy? I can't put my finger on it...

He grabs my chest (RUDE!) and attempts to free his axe.

"Oooh love on the battle field!" Teased Tuffnut, I shoot him a glare.

"He could do better." I roll my eyes. This is embarrassing for the both of us!

He then stands on my chest and successfully frees it. He throws it at the Nadder, who whimpers and leaves to her cage, I shoot her a apologetic look before standing up and crossing my arms protectively over my hurt chest- although I try not to show it.

Oh gods-Asher looks pissed right now. Thats not good.

"Is this some kind of a joke to you?!" He shouts. Why yes, yes it is.

"Our parents war us about to become ours-" Yes but its a STUPID and POINTLESS war!

"Figure out which side your on."

"The Dragons." I whisper so quietly nobody can hear me. I have it figured out now, there must be a method to these raids. Dragons don't eat red meat and they don't want to fight us. The fighting seems more forced than meaningful. I don't say a word to anyone else however.

It appears everyone had heard Ashers little tirade as they stare at him. I give him a sharp glare a leave the arena. Only then I realise I need to stay for the Deadly Nadder. But what can I call her?

She has blue scales-like the sky with streaks of yellows and other bright colours- like a sunset or a storm.

Then the name hits me: Stormfly. Its a beautiful name for a beautiful dragon. Also she reminds me a bit of Asher and Stormfly is bold and brave, like him and like her.

The Teens are still in there when Gobber leaves, I hide behind a barrel as he passes. No point in standing here forever. I can come back later.

I leave quickly and head home to grab a basket and two boxes, I am stocking up on berries for pies so I can eat in the cove with Toothless.

As soon as I am in I am out, heading for the hall. I grab the smallest fish there, shovel it down and leave hastily. I go around the back, fill the basket with fish, lug it on my back and leave to the Arena. I avoid going round the front of the Hall, incase I bump into the other Teens.

When I get there I leave the basket and boxes hidden and enter. Someone cleaned up while I was gone. I grab a fish from a nearby bucket and open the Nadders cage,

{Hello?} I call from the entrance,immediately the Nadder comes out and looks happy to see me.

{Greetings Hicca.} She says.

{I brought food.} I say, offering her the Salmon.

{Thank you.} She says, as she captures the fish in her mouth, I laugh,

{You're welcome. I have your name.} I say.

{Oooh! Tell me! Tell me!} She exclaims, jumping about.

{Okay just calm down.} She obliges and looks at me.

{Stormfly.} I try in Dragonese. It was right.

Stormfly beams at me in her Dragon way and nuzzles me affectionately. {Thank you very much Hicca!} she croons.

{You are welcome, now I have Dragonese lessons with Toothless- A Nightfury so I must go.} I say, Stormfly perks up.

{Nightfury? Tell him I say hello. Goodbye Hicca I hope to see you again.} she says as she exits into her cage. I close it behind her.

{You will, I promise.} I say as I leave the arena, picking up the basket and boxes on my way.

Okay, first stop- Berry cove. I wander through the woods and when I arrive I quickly pick two boxes of berries and leave, desperate to see Toothless.

{Toothless? Hello?} I ask, putting down my boxes and basket. Just then I am attcked my behind, its Toothless,

{Hicca!} He exclaims, exited.

{Yes its me, I have Lunch!" I laugh as Toothless gets off me and devours the fish in the basket And comes back over.

"So want to start the lessons?" I ask in Norse.

{Let us begin.} he says.

"I have no Training tomorrow either so I can spend all day in the Cove." I say. Toothless bounds about happily before lying back down by the lake. We begin to practice more and more- after all I have 8 hours before I meet the others by the Honour Tower.

We stop at about 5pm. By now I know practically every word in Dragonese- I am a fast, learner after all.

{You are doing amazing Hicca!} Exclaims Toothless as we lie down and rest.

{Well where would I be without my favourite Nightfury?} I reply, grinning.

{Do you know any others?} Toothless laughs.

{Well no- But thats not the point!} I say, as I sit up and splash Toothless with water.

{What the-Hicca!} Spluttered Toothless as I laugh. {Oh so thats how its going to be?!} He exclaims, splashing me using his left tail-fin.

{Oh you don't know what you've started!} I exclaim, splashing him back.

{Oh yeah? Well take this!} He says, lifting me from around the waist with his tail and throwing me into the Lagoon, I act fast, grabbing his tail and pulling him in with me.

{Why you little-} I cut him off with a splash to his face. I dive underwater before hecan splash me back.

I swim to the opposite side of the Lagoon, I always have been a great swimmer, not that anyone has seen me but I practice in the Summer all the time.

When I resurface for air I am hoisted in the air my by waist by Toothless, who throws me in the air. I assume Diving position while I fall and then make contact with the water with a smooth dive. I resurfact and face Toothless.

{You are dead.} I say to him.

{Bring it.} He replies.

The game lasts an hour, but it was worth it as we drag ourselves out the water, soaked to the skin. Toothless heats the ground and curls up around it, drying himself.

I shiver as I take a seat next to him. {So more lessons?} I ask.

Toothless opens his eyes and looks at me critically. {You are cold.} It's a statement, not a question. Without waiting for a reply he wraps his tail around my soaked waist and drags me beneath his wings, warming me up. Toothless begins to purr.

{Thank you Toothless.} I say.

{You should have told me Hicca.} Great, now he sounds like an overprotective parent!

{Yeah, yeah can we learn more Dragonese now?} I ask.

{Alright then, but you don't have much more to learn.} He says as we continue our lessons. Finally we are out of things to say and I still have half an hour, but it is dark already.

{We are done now Hicca!} Toothless exclaims, bounding about happily, I laugh.

{It all went so quickly!} I exclaim.

{Only because you are such a good learner!} Toothless replied.

{A student is only as good as their teacher.} I said.

{Okay then Mr. wise guy!} Toothless say.

{Thats MISS Wise girl to you!} I warn him.

{Whatever.} Toothless yawns curling into a ball.

{I will be back tomorrow.} I smile grabbing the basket and boxes and leaving. I can hear Toothless' heavy breathing as I leave.

Well I have 20 minutes to kill so I head back to the House and get started on my pies. I make some pastry first then its time to head off to the Tower.

I have some powder from the pastry on my Tunic but I don't care because I'm late as it is! Its rather hard to find your way around in the the dark, luck for me I pay attention tothe Village and its path ways, plus its extra helpful when hiding from bullies.

Finally I reach the Tower and the only seat left is next to Tuffnut, only upside is that its right next to the stairs.

"How nice of you to join us!" Greeted Gobber As he handed me a fish on a spear, but I wasn't hungry, having picked on the berries when baking. I cooked it nonetheless. But Gobber wasn't done with me as he assessed me. "Baking I presume?" He asks.

"Yeah." I reply. There is a certain bitterness in the air from what was said this morning, which made it rather awkward for all of us, even Gobber, who was there when I got crushed by Asher.

"Anyway Gobber I don't think you ever told the others about how you lost your limbs." I say, trying to diffuse the tension. Besides, Gobber loves retelling the story, I know it so well I could repeat it word for word without correction. Gobber brightened as I said this.

"Oh yes well it was during a raid not long ago, I was cornered by a Monstrous Nightmare, fighting him off singlehandedly when WHAM and with one twist he took my hand and swallowed it whole. And I saw the look on his face- I was delicious. He must have passed the word, because it wasn't a month before another one of them took my leg." Gobber finished, showing the other Teens his pegleg. What Gobber hadn't noticed was me mouthing the tale as he said it And I swore I saw the Teens watch me.

"Isn't it weird to think that your hand was inside a dragon. Like if your mind was still in control of it you could have killed the dragon from the inside by crushing his heart or something." No Fishlegs, it is not weird- its extra creepy.

The other teens and I all looked at Fishlegs like he had grown horns.

"I swear I'm so angry right now. I'll avenge your beautiful hand and your beautiful foot. I'll chop off the legs of every dragon I fight, with my face." Says Snotlout- HOW in the name of thor I am related to him I will never know.

"Nuh-uh- its the wings and the tails that you really want- if it can't fly it can't get away. A downed dragon is a dead dragon." The words hit me like that ball of rolling fire did Mildew.

Gobber got up and yawned heavily. "Right will I'm off to bed and you should be too- tomorrow-" I don't hear anymore as I swiftly escape from the Tower.

Toothless is a Downed Dragon. Does that make him dead? No Hicca! Don't think like that!

I ran to the forge as quick as my legs would carry me, I can't postpone any longer. Quickly I heat up the fire in the Forge and get to work.

I begin with the metal rods- those will act as bones. I measure them up accurately and heat them. When they are the perfect mould and size I cool them. Perfect size!

Next problem- bolts. If Gobber finds out I have destroyed another shield I am as good as dead but I don't care- I can burn the wood from the shield. I take out their bolts and heat them up- re-shaping them to the correct size and shape for the prosthetic. Next they need measuring for the correct amount, this parts tricky but I manage.

Next I need leather- For the skin part. I find some in my private office. I cut it to just the right side and sew it so it has a loop to fit the rods in.

Slowly and carefully I piece them together and hold it up to my diagram, opening and closing the fin- it works!

I clean up and head home to finish my pies. That doesn't take long by comparison but in reality its about 1 hour to finish and cook. Finally I can go to bed, and get a lie in because its Training free tomorrow!

* * *

**ASHER POV**

I wake at the crack of dawn once again to train. It is the key part of my schedule. I am sure to pass the Chief's house as I walk to the Forest. Thats always a perk of training in the forest.

My mind drifts off to girl in the house- Hicca. Its been getting increasingly hard to get close to Hicca now we have Dragon Training and I have to hide my emotions from the others. Not to mention during Dragon Training sometimes Hicca can get me a little annoyed.

I train hard for a few hours before heading to breakfast. As I pass I steal a glance at the table next to us where Hicca usually sits alone- its empty but a finished plate and tankard lie where Hicca usually sits. Hm I guess she came and got here early.

I take a seat beside Fishlegs and eat my meal is silence, commenting every now and then on whatever the Twins and Snotlout were talking about, my mind still on Hicca.

Finally it was time for Dragon Training. We all left the Hall, talking about what the Dragon could be with Fishlegs throwing in facts from the Dragon Manual.

When we arrive at the Arena Gobber isn't here and neither is Hicca. I continue talking witht the others while Fishlegs hangs back a bit. Then I hear talking from behind me.

"Hi Hicca." Fishlegs says, i turn and sure enough Hicca is beside Fishlegs, smiling like there is no tomorrow.

"Hey Fishlegs." She replies.

"Hey look its useless!" Exclaimes Snotlout. Again what I wouldn't give to punch that git.

"Wow 10 years and your mind still can't come up with anything better than what you made up when we were 5!" She taunts, still smiling.

I see Tuffnut going to say something when Gobber arrives.

"Morning class." He greets as he opens the gates and we walk in. "Today you will be facing the-"

"Deadly Nadder." Grins Hicca. Gobber huffs as we all enter the maze.

"Hicca stop stealing my lines." He says. She looks like she is going to retory when Gobber continues, "Today you will be focusing on ATTACK!" Gobber Shouts the last part as he opens the gates for the Deadly Nadder. The moment the gates are up we are alone- Gobber Is safe up above.

"Nadders are quick and light on their feet- your job is to be quicker and lighter." At this I see Hicca drop her axe and shield and leg it. Wow that girl is fast!

"Hicca pick up your shield!" Commands Gobber.

"But I lost it!" She lies as she continues to run. I see Gobber shake his head at her as hecontinues watching us.

Just then Fishlegs raises her shield to protect herself from incoming spikes. "You know I'm really beginning to question your teaching methods!" She shouts. Aren't we all Fishlegs, aren't we all!

"And you weren't questioning them last lesson?!" Exclaims Ruffnut. She has a point- I don't know how Hicca put up with this!

Out the corner of my eye I see ghe Deadly Nadder following Hicca, she notices and out runs both the Ndder and the Twins!

I pale as she arrives at a dead-end with the Deadly Nadder closing in on her. She then does something I never expected- she runs along the roof of the walls.

"Wow neat view!" She shouts as she jumps down infront of the Twins and runs past them. The Nadder stops persuing Hicca and sniffs out the Twins. They hide in its blind spot but that soon cumples as they begin to argue.

"Ugh do you ever bathe?!" Exclaims Ruffnut.

"If you don't like it then just get your own blind spot!" replied Tuffnut.

"How about I give you one!" And Ruffnut bangs her helmet against Tuffnut, who hit her back. Not to mention the two were now in plain view of the Deadly Nadder, needless to say it is now pissed at them.

The Nadder then decides she has had enough as she flames at the Twins, who duck just in time then run.

"Blind spot yes, deaf spot- not so much." Gobber laughs at his little joke.

"Hilarious, Gobber." Hicca says, dryly.

"Why thank you Hicca! I do try!" He winks teasingly as she runs from the Deadly Nadder.

The Nadder then changes direction and me and Snotlout lie behind some debris, out of sight. I see Hicca approach us.

'Get down." I mouth to Hicca, she obliges, using her small figure to her advantage.

I swiftly roll past while the Nadder's nead is turned, Snotlout follows as we both run from the scene. I wonder what happened to Hicca? Maybe she went the other way.

The Teens and I all stand of the other side of the ring for what seems like an age while Fishlegs talks to Gobber.

Finally I get bored and persue the Dragon myself, nobody follows. What I see is brief but I swear on Odins grave Hicca was just _petting_ the Nadder! Crazy right? But it happened!

Anyway Hicca ran the moment she saw me, leaving the Nadder to me. I run as it chases me, running over the wall rooftops and knocking them over. I realise I am going to be flattened unless I jump over this next one.

It happens so quick- one minute I was jumping and the next I was on top of Hicca, who looked very startled. I realise what happened quickly- Hicca was there when I jumped. Well better Hicca than anyone else!

I almost forgot about the Deadly Nadder behind us. I attempt to get my axe back by pressing one hand against her chest and the other attempting to free my axe from the shield she had now in her possesion.

"Ooh love on the battlefield." Tuffnut taunts. I wish.

"He could do better." Ruffnut joins in, I couldn't.

Oh shit! I just realised where my hand was- whoops. I changed tactics- I didn't realise my foot had replaced my hand until I had hit the Nadder with a damaged Axe. She had already gotten up and I realised her arms were crossed protectivley oved her chest.

I was filled with mixed emotions and couldn't decide what to say so I went with one that would keep her safe and the rest of us. "Is this some kind of a joke to you?!" I exclaim, I can see that witty retort in her head, "Our parents war is about to become ours- think about which side you're on." I say.

I see her reply something so quiet none of us can hear but I do see everyone else gaping at me- I'm guessing everyone saw and heard what happened. Man Gobber is here!

I see Hicca shoot me the sharpest glare as she turns on her heels and leaves. Gobber turns to me "Careful boy, if Stoick saw what just happened you would be Dragon feed." He warns before leaving, and he is right Stoick would kill me if he just saw that.

The moment Gobber was out of earshot Tuffnut and Snotlout turned to me. Ruffnut and Fishlegs rolled their eyes and began talking.

"Dude that was awesome!" Laughed Tuffnut, referring to the axe incident. The girls lokked at them both with disgust, not to say I blame them.

"Yeah! You practically felt her up!" Snotlout joined up.

"And you got the best pick of the chicks!" Tuffnut cheered. "Compared to Hicca Fishegs and Ruffnut are as flat a boards!"

It was true of course but that didn't mean they had to go shouting it to Hallah! We all left the boys still talking about Hicca's womanly figure and comaring her to that of the other girls. (Hicca was winning-Snotlout and Tuffnut are so Dead...)

When we reached the Hall for lunch Hicca's usual seat was-again- empty but her plate was finished.

That whole afternoon me and the other teens just lounged in the sun, talking. And sometimes the topic returned to that of a certain event that occured earlier today (Curse Tuffnut and Snotlout!) and soon we all were walking up to join Gobber at the Honour Tower.

"This will be where I'm geting crowned Chief when I come of age." Says Snotlout.

"I thought Hicca was the heir?" Says Fishlegs.

"She is but we can't have a girl as chief!" Replied Snotlout. Well Berk has had some Female Chiefs so that argument is pointless.

"We can! Berk has had some Female Chiefs! Plus if a boy is to become chief either Hicca will leave in some way or she will wed and that man will become chief." Says Fishegs.

"Well who's to say Uncle won't marry her to me? Besides I am the stongest man here!" He bluffs. I stand there, shell-shocked for a moment at the mere though of Snotlout and Hicca getting married. No that CANT happen!

"But Hicca's your cousin!" Argued Ruffnut.

"Yes but normally two people marry in a family!" Argues Tuffnut.

"Plus she is the best pick when it comes to looks. Plus she can just stay home and I willdo the fighting!" Snotlout says.

"Better not let Chief or Gobber hear you!" Fishlegs says.

"Ah the Chief and Gobber know its true." Shrugs Snotlout as we all shut up as we climb the stairs to the Honour Tower. One day I am going to marry Hicca here.

When we arrive Gobber is there setting various meats on sticks. Infront of him a fire roars fiercely, heating me entire body. I sit next to Gobber, Fishlegs next to me, Ruffnut next to Fishlegs, Snotlout next to Ruffnut, Tuffnut next to Snotlout and a spare seat for Hicca when she arrives.

Normally Gobber would now be revising Dragon Training and telling us where we went wrong but today that was a rather.. touchy subject.

Just then Hicca decided to enter, her eyes scanned the scene as she swiftly took a seat beside Tuffnut. I then notice her tunic is covered in powder.

"How nice of you to join us!" Greeted Gobber as he handed Hicca a small fish on a stick. I see her take it and cook it over the fire.

"Baking I presume?" He asks.

"Yeah." she replies.

And cue awkward silence...

I suppose the silence is reasonable- concidering todays events.

"Anyway Gobber I don't think you ever told the others about how you lost your limbs." Hicca says, interupting the silence. Gobber immediately brightens up.

"Oh yes well it was during a raid not long ago, I was cornered by a Monstrous Nightmare, fighting him off singlehandedly when WHAM and with one twist he took my hand and swallowed it whole. And I saw the look on his face- I was delicious. He must have passed the word, because it wasn't a month before another one of them took my leg." Gobber finished, showing the us his pegleg.

The whole time Hicca had been mouthing the story to us, I had to stife a laugh bacuse Gobber was oblivious to it all.

"Isn't it weird to think that your hand was inside a dragon. Like if your mind was still in control of it you could have killed the dragon from the inside by crushing his heart or something." Fishlegs says, I see Fishlegs in a new, creepy, light.

"I swear I'm so angry right now. I'll avenge your beautiful hand and your beautiful foot. I'll chop off the legs of every dragon I fight, with my face." Says Snotlout. I can see Hicca face-palm. Again I need to stifle my sniggers.

"Nuh-uh- its the wings and the tails that you really want- if it can't fly it can't get away. A downed dragon is a dead dragon." Gobber says, taking a wing off his cooked chicken.

Gobber got up and yawned heavily. "Right will I'm off to bed and you should be too- tomorrow we get into the bug boys slowly but surely working out way up to the Monstorous Nightmare, but who will win the honour of killing it?"

Its me, and everyone knows it. Just then I realise the spot next to Tuffnut is empty, A single, small slightly charred fish now occupates the seat.

I stand up and take a look down the stairs on my side- nope she's too quick, I return to my seat.

"Its gonna be me, its my destiny." Says Tuffnut, leaning back and showing off what looked like a dragon Tattoo.

"You mom let you get a Tattoo?" Gasps Fishlegs. I roll my eyes, its a Tattoo.

"Its not a Tattoo- its a birthmark!" Tuffnut retorts.

"I've been with you since birth and thats never been there." Says Ruffnut.

"That only because you have never seen me from my left side." Please I have heard better excuses from Fishlegs!

"It wasn't there yesterday- is it a birthmark or a today-mark?" Taunts Snotlout. For once I am happy Snotlout opened his too-large mouth.

Tuffnut huffs and leaves, reletantly Ruffnut follows Along with a yawning Gobber, From there we all disband.

As I walk down from the Tower I notice the fire illuminating from the Forge- what what?!

Gobber has gone home ans surely Hicca didn't leave to the forge at this time?!

I change my path and walk last the Forge, peeking into the open windows to catch a glims of what is going on in there.

Its Hicca. She seems to be busy with some sort of project- and I just know its not another Dragon Killing weapon. As she turns to face me- well not me but a table facing me- I gasp.

She has small beads of sweat rolling down her forehead- and not the unattractive sort of sweat- and her hair is pulled back into a high ponytail, to keep it off her perfect neck. Her fur vest is off and she wears the classic apron as she heats up some bolts. The knky word I can think of to describe her is-sexy.

Just then I realise how long I have been watching her as I head home, the trip taking longer than usual due to my detour.

I head into the empty house and head straight to bed. I fall asleep the moment I lie down. Then I realise we have a free day tomorrow.

I hope I can see Hicca.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it's late! I have been updating elsewhere.**

**And I must say I do tend to enjoy writing this story the most at the moment! **

**And I have made a Facebook page to update you on what I'm writing,etc. Its on my profile. I also have a twitter account :D**

**I have a new addiction with ROTG but I am not going to write and stories for that fandom until my mum finally purchases the DVD so I can watch it and when I finish at least one of my active stories.**

**Enjoy ;)**

* * *

**HICCA POV**

By the time I wake up the sun is set in the sky- I take it to be arond half nine.

It takes me a while to gather my bearings and when I do I jump out of bed and change in a hurry- Today is a free day! That means a day with Toothless and flying! I race down the stairs and out the door- running to the Mead Hall.

When I arrive I see the Teens gathered around their table it's the same as usual- Twins fighting, Fishlegs babbling about Dragons, Snotlout boasting and Asher paying no attention. I grab a few rashers of meat and go, desperate to see Toothless.

First I leave to my house to retrieve two of my pies and the prosthetic tail fin. Shoot! I need some baskets of fish for Toothless too! I hastily grab tow and leave to the Hall storage room. I grab the usual selection, stuff them in the baskets and promptly leave. I am careful to dodge the town on my way to the Forest because thor knows what will happen if someone sees me with the Tail-fin. Pie and Fish I can make excuses for but prothetic dragon tail-fins... Not so much.

I arrive at the cove in record time. {Morning Toothless.} I greet as I spot the lazy dragon snoozing on a scorched rock. He sits up groggily and looks around. I giggle.

{Hicca!} He greets as he notices me.

{You took your time!} I reply as I put down the prosthetic, pies and basket of fish. Before I had time to do so much as open the basket of fish Toothless was by my side. {Hungry are we?} I ask.

{Very.} He replies as I open the fish and sit back. In 30 seconds the food is gone.

{Wow 30 seconds- a new best!} I laugh as Toothless huffs.

{I'm hungry! Speaking of which you did eat didn't you?} He asks, I pale slightly at the thought of another pre-digested fish and quickly nod.

{Oh course I ate!} I exclaim, I may be skinny but I do try to fatten out a bit.

{Good.} He replies.

{Stupid Mothering Dragon.} I mumble. {I have your prosthetic!} I announce happily. The moment the words are out my mouth Toothless jumps up and around me as I laugh at his behavior. {If you don't calm down you won't fly!} I warn him.

That worked like a charm, he sit down infront of me as I pick up the prosthetic and walk round to his tail.

{Be warned- I have nothing to keep me on!}I laugh as I buckle the tail on. It fits like a charm.

{Okay Toothless now if you just- WHOAH!} I exclaim as Toothless rockets to the sky. We quickly plummet to the rocky wall- I use all my strength to pull open the tail and we shoot to the sky at the last minute.

{Wow this is amazing!} I exclaim as we soar through the sky then I realise how we are straying from the cove and I minouver his tail so we can return for the cove it comes in sight as we soar above it.

{What- Hicca! This is dangerous! Get off!} Exclaims Toothless as he sees me on his tail and flings me into the lake. Quickly the stupid reptile realises what a mistake that was as he too plumments into the lake.

* * *

**TOOTHLESS POV**

Why am I in the water?! One minute I was back in the sky and the next Hicca is risking her life by perching on my tail and the moment she is off my tail I begin to desend to the lake! Well it is relaxing.

On the other side of the lake I see Hicca resurface and jump in the water. "Yes! It worked!" She exclaims in the human language.

{Oh so this was intended?} I ask, swimming over to Hicca.

{Well no not this specifically just your tail.} She explains, meeting me halfway in the water.

{My tail?} The only difference in my tail was the additional weight where my tail fin used to be.

{Yeah! I made you a prosthetic one last night! But this is only a prototype- but now I know it works I can further my design and try make a working one.} She explains as she swims around to my prosthetic. I take a moment to look at it and I see metal and leather where my tail fin used to be, I see her open and close the tool and I am to put it into simple terms- shocked.

{Wow Hicca! I never knew you made things!} I exclaim. She blushed. {Where did you learn to do this?!}

{I'll tell you when we get out the lake- Its a long story.} She says as she swims over to solid ground, I follow.

We both climb out and I shake out the water while Hicca removes her boots and fur vest, she hangs them over a rock to dry and lets out her sodden hair, which falls just over her shoulders.

{You suit your hair like that.} I say as I heat the ground beneath me and curl up.

* * *

**HICCA POV**

That took me aback, I never have been complimented on my hair up or down- well nobody never has seen me with my hair down before- not even dad. Mum did but that was before the raid...

{Thanks.} I say as I suppress a shudder- it was still early so I was cold And the sun wasn't full in the sky.

* * *

**TOOTHLESS POV**

I saw Hicca shiver slightly and I began to feel protective over her- she could get ill! I open my wings invitingly {Come on Hicca, I won't bite.} I say as she giggles and curls up against my side. I wrap my wings around us as we both dry off. {So tell me about you and making things.} I say. I hear Hicca sigh.

{Well when I was six and it was after the Dragon raid and my dad went into depression for a few weeks- not much caring for me. Eventually he decided it was too dangerous for me out in the raids so he put me under a Blacksmith apprenticeship with Gobber- the Villiage blacksmith. I started small- Sharpening and things and then I began to make stuff just before my seventh birthday. I designed new armour and weapons for the Villagers and let Gobber take the credit. He is the closest I have to a father and a friend, he's the only one who cares around here. Anyway I began to teach myself typical housewife stuff you now- sewing, cooking, chores. Well I did occasionally have issues with topics and I would visit one of the female villagers for some help- normally it was either Fishlegs or Asher's mothers because they don't have any girls to teach themselves.}

So many questions consume me. Why did her father go into depression? Who are these people? What is a blacksmith? What is a housewife? So many more. I start with the first question that had sprang to mind.

{Why did your Father go into depression?} I ask. I feel Hicca tense slightly beneath me.

{Well it was another one of the normal dragon raids and I had joined the other kids in the Raid- we liked to join in even if we were a nuisance. Anyway we passed where some of our parents were fighting and we where about to join them when I saw a Nightmare it- it burned my Mother right infront of me- and I could do nothing about it.} She was sobbing silently now, I tightened my grip on her protectively.

{Oh Hicca I'm so sorry. Shhh its okay.} I soothe as I feel her body relax as she lets out a small Hiccup every now and then. We just lie there for a while and soon I feel the blast of the sun on my scales. I feel Hicca scramble beneath me as I open my wings and she sits up.

{You okay?} I ask. She smiles and nods at me. {Good because I have more questions!} She laughs as she grins at me.

{Shoot.}

{What is a Blacksmith?} I ask.

{A blacksmith makes any weapons or armour for the Village and Gobber is the Village blacksmith, I his apprentice.} She explains. Wow thats pretty simple- and cool!

{Wow whats a housewife?}

{A wife who just stays in the house and does 'woman work'. Most of the females in the village are shield maidens too and help in raids and battle.}

{What women work?} I try.

{Personally I think it's a bit sexist but basically men think of simple jobs like cooking, cleaning and sewing not t mention farm work and countless other deeds- beneath them. Therefore in their mind any suitable wife will be able to do the Women work.} She frowns and I can't Help but agree.

{Okay next question-} She cuts me off with a laugh.

{What is this?! Twenty questions?!} She laughs.

{Hey! I'm a curious dragon! Anyway who are these Gobber and Asher and Fishegs you speak of?} I ask. I guessed they were people of the Village. I see Hicca grab a nearby stick and begin drawing figures on the ground.

{This is Gobber- he lost two of his limbs in a Raid and I help him design new prosthetics.} She explains as she draws a bulky figure with plaited facial hair and prosthetic limbs.

{And these are the Teenagers- as kids of 6 we were really close and loved to try help out bit as we grew up they all discovered the meanings of 'freak' and 'accident' and 'failure' and lots of others so I grew up with Gobber as my only friend.} She says sadly as she begin to draw some new figures.

I nuzzle her {You're my friend Hicca- my best friend and I don't care if it sounds sappy.} I say firmly as she giggles.

{And you are mine!} She laughs.

The first figure is very large with impossible skinny legs. {This is Fishlegs- I suppose you could say she is my friend. SHe never turned on me like the others- she only hid her friendship from them.} She explains.

{Wow isn't she attractive?} I say sarcastically.

{Couldn't agree more and this-} She continues drawing a bulky figure with an extremely ugly face. {Is my cousin- Snotlout. He is head of bullying.} I growl dangerously at the drawing.

Next come identical hunched over figures one with braids and the other with greasy loose hair. {These are the twins- The girl is called Ruffnut and the Boy Tuffnut. They both tease me as well although Ruff is a bit more kinder.}

Another growl.

The next figure is tall and lean with fairly short hair. {And that is Asher. He teases me mildly and I have always had a crush on him since I was little. He is the toughest of all us teens and the lead in Dragon Training and recently I'm not sure if I am still crushing on him.} She explains.

{Whats Dragon training?} It doesn't sound like a good thing.

Hicca's face falls into that of a angry frown. {Its where they teach us to fight Dragons and eventually the best in class must- must} She stopped there and dug her face into my side.

{Must what?} I ask soothingly.

{Must kill a dragon.} She whispers. Anger wells up in my they kill dragns just for the young to learn?! And Hicca is doing the class! No Hicca doesn't like the class.

{Shh its okay why don't you tell me about some more Villagers?} I ask in an attempt to soothe her. It works as she draws a amazingly large man with a bushy beard and frown upon his face. I recognise him as the Chief.

{Thats my Father-} Wow I did not see that one coming! {Stoick the Vast- and believe me its no lie! He expects too much from me and I just always see myself as a dissapointment in his eyes- he just never understands.} I growl lowly at the figure on the ground.

As time passes I learn about her Uncle- Spitelout and countless other Vikings- and I grow angrier by the minute because of how they treated her. By the time we finish learning the majority of Vikings Hicca jumps up and rushes over to the other side of the cove.

{Hicca where are you going?} I ask as I watch her retrieve a basket and a pie.

{Well I thought you would have liked lunch- but if your sure...} She trails off- putting down the basket which I now knew was filled with fish.

{No!} I exclaim. She laughs and picks up the basket and joins me in the sun. She tips the basket over at my mouth and sits beside me as we eat in the sun- Hicca using a strange weapon to eat hers.

Within a minute I am done. {Greedy reptile.} She laughs as she continues eating. {I was thinking after this I can go and make some adjustments to the Tail-fin and maybe visit some of the Dragons in Dragon Training.} I made a noise of protest. {Don't worry I will come back!} She laughs as she finishes her meal and throws the empty container in the basket.

{Right I'll be quick- promise.} She says as she throws the basket over her back along with the Tail-fin and leaves- throwing the other baskte over her on the way. I heat the ground beneath me and fall asleep.

* * *

**HICCA POV**

I grab the basket which had contained Toothless' breakfast along with the prosthetic as I leave the Cove.

I follow the usual path through the forest- I know this forest like the back of my hand- and I am in the Village in moments. First I head home to dump the baskets and get rid of my plate And then I head to the Forge with the Tail-fin tight in hand.

I slip past the busy areas and keep hidden- in fear of being discovered with the tail-fin. When I reach the Forge the first thing I do is listen-silence. Good that means there is no Gobber. I enter And throw the tail-fin on a desk in my private office.

Okay first I need something to keep me on... A saddle! I'm sure Gobber won't miss a bit of leather... Or alot.

I grab a big batch of leather and a needle and thread and begin to sew the leather a d include a base for the saddle, I am halfway through the saddle when someone walks in. I hide the Saddle by throwing it into my private office and pretend to be busy on a shield.

"Gobber?" The voice is familiar but I can't place it... "You in here?"

"No Gobber just little old me." I say to the voice. Footsteps quickly approach where I am and I find the owner of the voice is... Asher?

* * *

**ASHER POV**

"No Gobber just little old me." Says a feminine voice from deeper in the Forge. I follow it and am met with Hicca working on a looks fairly shocked to see me- I hold back a blush at seeing her.

"Asher! I wasn't expecting you... Well I wasn't expecting anyone really." She says. I laugh. "So what can I do for you?" She asks me.

"Oh.. Erm.. Could you sharpen my axe? I've been busy training in the forest." I ask her, hilding out my now blunt axe.

"Sure." She shrugs. "It won't take a while but if you want-"

"I'll stay here." I say as I sit on a nearby stool. Hicca looks taken aback.

"Oh well okay." She says as she dumps her shield work and heats the coals in the Forge. I always have watched her work in the Forge-when nobody is looking that is- but I have never seen her work up close. She takes of her fur vest and throws on a apron.

I watch as she begins to sharpen the axe on a spinny thing which I don't know that name of. I see a few beads of sweat on her forehead and it makes her look... Sexy. Minutes later she wipes her forehead on her sleave and hands me the now sharp axe.

"Done." She says. I beam at her.

"Thanks Hicca." I say as I leave. When I am at the door I sigh.

I don't know why I am so cold to her sometimes but I suppose I need to hide my feelings for her and she could get herself killed! I head back to meet the other teens.

* * *

**HICCA POV**

Thank god he's gone! Now Toothless is going to throw a rage at me! Not that I wasn't displeased to see him here just...surprised.

Anyway I grab the saddle from the back and hope for no more distractions as I finish the sewing on the saddle. Yes-finished, now all I need is a way to control the tail-fin... Rope! I gran some loose rope and attack the tail-fin and saddle and then I realise I missed one thing... Buckles on the saddle.

How could I have missed THAT?! I make metal buckles and grab more leather for the straps. This part takes me a whole half hour! Toothless is not going to be a happy Nightfury!

When I am done I exit the Forge and carefully seach the Village. Its busy darn, I run around the Forge and take the long way to the Dragon Ring. When I arrive I hide the Saddle and Tail-fin in a door I hadn't noticed before... Its full of fish! I grab a fish and make my way to the Deadly Nadder cage and open it.

{Its quiet... Where are the Viking hatchlings?} Asks Stormfly as the doors open.

{Well one is right here and the others... I am hoping as far away from here as possible.} I laugh.

{Hicca?} She asks.

{Nope just another Viking who just so happens to know Dragonese.} I say as Stormfly emerges.

{Don't sass me Hicca!} She warns as she nuzzles against me and I begin to pet her.

{I brought fish.} I offer.

{Well I can't refuse any fish!} She says as she eats the fish from my hands, I giggle at her. {So how have you been doing hatchling?} She asks me.

{Okay I guess. I spent all today with Toothless in the cove.} I shrug.

{The Nightfury? How is he?} She asks me.

{Well okay other than the fact he is trapped in the cove.} I say sadly.

{Trapped?!} She says worriedly.

{Yes in the last dragon raid I shot him down with a bola machine and when I found him he had lost half his tail fin and its all my fault.} I say sadly.

{It is not your fault Hicca! You never meant to harm Toothless and Toothless always knew it was dangerous taking part in Raids as the only Nightfury.}Stormfly scolds me. I feel her wings around me and I feel like a small child, but I like it.

{You really think so?} I ask.

{Certainly, you shouldn't worry about it.} She sooths. {Now tell me something about you.} She demands, looking very interested,

{Oh well Gobber- the viking in charge of training- is the Village blacksmith and I have been his apprentice since I was 6 and I am working on a prosthetic for Toothless.} I say happily.

{See? Its not that bad and is Gobber the bulky man with missing limbs.} Stromfly asks, I nod. {Odd name. What about the other hatchlings you work with?} She demands.

{Oh well...erm...Hey I haven't met the Gronkle yet! We had training with him first!} I say in my attempt to change the subject.

{Well you can meet the Boulder class after you tell me about the hatchlings!} She says but I am already opening the door for the Gronkle but he doesn't zoom out instead he hides in his cage.

{Boulder! Get out you lazy dragon! We have company!} Stormfly shouts at the Gronkle.

{Who?} Asks a voice from inside the cage.

{The hatchling I was talking about earlier.} She told the other Dragons about me?

{Oh sorry hatchling.} Apologises the Gronkle as he emerges from the cage and lands infront of me, as if waiting gor something.

{Oh it is okay and call me Hicca.} I offer. The Gronkle looks stunned as he turns to a smug looking Stormfly.

{She I told you she spoke our language!} Stormfly says as I close the door.

{Yes but I didn't believe it was true spikes!} Exclaims the Gronkle.

{Don't call me that! I prefer the name of Stormfly- Hicca gave me it.} She says in a I-have-already-said-this-so-dont-make-me-say-it-ag ain voice.

{Again I never believed you.} The Gronkle says.

{I thought you didn't have a name when I named you?} I interrupt.

{Well Hicca in a means I didn't all nadders we call Spikes, Gronkles are boulders you get the idea.} She says.

{Wow that must be horrible.} I say sadly, Stormfly nuzzles me as the Gronkle looks atme apprehensively before nuzzling me too.

{It is.} They sigh.

{Well Stormfly has a name what about you?} I ask the now very exited Gronkle.

{Oh please!} Begs the gronkle.

{Hmmm what about... Meatlug? You kinda remind me of Fishlegs and her dragon name would be the same?} I ask tentatively.

{Yes! My name is now Meatlug!} Cheers Meatlug as meatlug does a few laps of the ring, I laugh.

{Calm down you crazy Dragon!} I giggle as Meatlug obeniently stops and looks at me, a grin on their face.

{Thank you!} he exclaims.

{My pleasure!} I say As we all rest against a wall.

{So Hicca you never answered me... Who are the other hatchlings?} Asks Stormfly. I freeze. {Hello? Earth go Hicca.} Stormfly says as I slightly loosen a bit.

{Well the twins-} I began.

{You mean the identical ones who fought over a shield?}

{The same identicals which began arguing right in front of me?}

{The very same- they are called Ruffnut and Tuffnut. Ruffnut's the girl and Tuffnut's the boy.} I say. {The next one is the Fat one- he's called Fishlegs.}

{The one who you thought of when you named me?} Asks Meatlug.

{Yes. Next is Snotlout he has black hair a ugly face and-}

{Is he the one who ignored me and talked?}Asks Meatlug.

{Yep thats Snotlout and sadly he is related to me- my cousin.} I sigh.

{What is a cousin?} I stand there shocked for a moment... They don't know what a cousin is?!

{Well a cousin is comeone who's parents is a sibling of your parents.} I try, they seem to understand. {Any way finally there is Asher he-}

{Is the one who kept dodging me in the ring?} Asks meatlug.

{The one who near crushed you and then proceeded to grope at you?} Growls Stormfly dangerously. I laugh nervously.

{What?!} Exclaims Meatlug but I ignore him... Or her? I'm now having my doubts...

{Ermm...yeah anyway he is Asher and the best in training.} I say. Just then I realise the time. {Shoot! Sorry guys I've been here a. Hour already and Toothless is waiting in the cove!} I exclaim, shooting to my feet as the two dragons follow.

{Thats okay. Will you come and see us tomorrow?} Croons Meatlug.

{I will try but for now you need to be back inside.} I try to avoid the word cages.. It feels wrong.

{Easy. Goodbye Hicca!} Stormfly says as she leaves into her cage as I shut the door after her and move onto Meatlug's cage and open the door.

{Goodbye Hicca, it was nice meeting you.} Meatlug says as he (she?) leaves inside as I close the door and sigh.

On my way out I fill the basket and grab the tail fin as I leave the Ring in a daze. I don't realise I'm walking right through town until its too late, good thing its empty.

I'm almost at the forest when I hear a voice from behind me.

"Hey useless!" Shouts the voice. I turn and am met with the teenagers staring at me, I hide the fin behind my back.

{What?!} I growl back. Wait growl... Shit! I pass it off as a cough as they near me.

"What ya got there?" Asks Tuffnut as they approach me. I take a hasty step back.

"Nothing." I say, much too quickly. Quickly I see Tuffnut and Snotlout's faces twist into evil grins.

"Then maybe we should take a look?" Says Tuffnut, walking closer to me. I take a few steps back. I see Ruffnut join in as she and Snotlout begin to approach me.

* * *

**ASHER POV**

Wow whatever Hicca's hiding behind her back she does not want us to see! But what could she be hiding? Especially when shes going into the forest. Slowly Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut advance to her and with every step they take Hicca takes one steph back.

"Come on useless- or this is going to get ugly." Growls Snotlout, I swear I see fear flicker across Hicca's face before it's replaced with annoyance.

"I already thought it was ugly- I mean you're here." Hicca said. Snotlouts face twisted in anger.

"Your gonna pay for that!" Snotlout said as he punched her square in the face. She stumbled back a bit while her hand cupped the punched area. Man if I could have a good excuse Snotlout would be lying as good as dead on the floor right now...

* * *

**HICCA POV**

Okay that hurt. I see Snotlout continuing to advance on me as I keep walking backwards away from them.

"I'm not done with you useless." He growls as he clenches his fist.

"Funny because I'm done with you." I reply as I turn, still hiding the tail-fin now infront of me and basket of fish on my back as I sprint into the forest. I hear them persue me but I know from years of running from them I am faster and posess more stamina than them so I out run them instantly however I still make my way away from Toothless just incase.

Finally I stop and take a look around me, breathing quietly so I can hear them-nothing. I sprint back to where Toothless is and I arrive in 5 minutes flat- my face still stinging from the punch.

{Hicca! Where have you- WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR FACE?!} Toothless demands as he rushes over and eyes my face. Why is he... Oh yeah- the punch. I shrug.

{Called Snotlout ugly on my way to see you.} I say simply, Toothless' eyes dilate to very thin slits.

{When I get my hands on that-} Toothless begins to growl dangerously.

{Toothless! I'm fine it happens all the time-}

{What was that Hicca?} Whoops.

{I said its fine and that to never happens-} I should've knew that wouldn't work.

{Hicca why did you never tell me?! Who did it!} Great now he sounds like a mothering father.

{Tuffnut or Snotlout and sometimes Ruffnut.} I grumble. Toothless then walks over to where I drew the Berkians earlier, I follow with the prosthetic and basket in hand.

{These three?} He asks pointing to the 3 drawings.

{Yep.} I mutter as I put down my things. As I sort through the things I can hear Toothless muttering danngerously under his breath- all I can say is that Snotlout and the Twins had better run.

{Hey Toothless.} I snap him out of his mutterings. {I have a improven prosthetic.} I say. Instantly Toothless' eyes go wide and innocent as I show him the saddle and tail-fin. He gets into pouncing position.

{Its nice but to get it on me...catch me if you can!} He exclaims as he begins to run around the cove, I follow holding the saddle above my head. We run for an age before we both stop, facing opposite each other and panting.

{You've got good stamina.} Toothless comments.

{You too- I've had practice.} I swear I hear Toothless growl again. I take advantage of his distaction by pouncing on him. {Gotcha! I win!} I exclaim happily.

{Thats not fair you distracted me!} He complains as I get down.

{Yes but we never said anything against distracting one anther did we?} I say. Toothless huffs and lets me attach the Saddle and Tail-fin.

{Okay just float in the air first.} I say as I open the tail fin to the angle it was at yesterday with the rope in my hand, we both take to the sky.

{Okay just a simple right minouver and-woah!} I had ulled the rope and the force of Toothless moving beneath me make me fall from the sky, we both plummeted back to the cove. {Okay not to self make a harness.} I say as I make my way to Toothless and remove his saddle and tail-fin.

{Well that didn't work.} Toothless comments dryly.

{Really? I thought it went just swell.} I replied sarcastically. We both took seats in the sun by the lake to relax.

{So why were you so long?} Asks Toothless.

* * *

**TOOTHLESS POV**

Well that test flight didn't work so well and I knew Hicca was already thinking about how to improve my prosthetic so I decided to change the subject to that of a relaxing one. {So why were you so long?} I ask her as we both bask in the sunlit by the lake.

{Well first I had to make the saddle in the forge but while I was sewing Asher arrived- of all people!- and he needed his axe shapened so I did that quickly and got back to work. Then of course I wanted to visit the Dragons in the arena but I couldn't be spotted with the prosthetic so I had to take the long way around to the arena. When I arrived I got out a fish for Stormfly- a Deadly Nadder I met in training just after I had learned some dragonese whom I had given a name- anyway I opened it and we had a chat and then a met Meatlug- a gronkle who I just named today- and we all just chatted for abit before I had to leave to see you and then of course I ran into the Teens and I had to run away and then I arrived here!}

No wonder she was so late- wait did she say she named dragons?! {What do you mean you named dragons?!}

{Well when I found out all dragons have no name I just figured it would be nice to give them a name.} She says. Hicca is MY human! No way should other Dragons be interacting with her!

{What now?} I ask.

{Well its getting dark but if I hurry I can go add a harness to the saddle and we can give it another go?} She suggests. I don't really want to be left alone again but I know Hicca is dying to get me to the skies.

{Okay go but be careful of those Teens.} I warn her as she leaves the cove, picking up the prosthetic on the way and tipping over a basket.

{I will and heres your dinner- eat it while I'm gone!} And with that she leaves and I make my way over to the basket of fish where I begin to eat.

* * *

**HICCA POV**

I run as fast as I can out the forest with the saddle in my hands- I don't want to leave Toothless alone for a long time again. When I reach the ending of the forest I slow down and peek out first- no teens. With that I sprint to the Forge while narrowingly escaping the eyes of curious vikings.

When I reach the Forge again I have to listen at the door for any signs of life inside-nothing.

I leak in slowly and put the saddle and prosthetic in my private room before bringing out my journal. I begin with sketching my idea. A buckle here, A fastenng there and done! Well it looks fairly simple- nothing I can't handle!

I heat the forge fire and get to work, bringing the saddle out with me. It takes me ages but I finally finish and it doesn't look half bad! Just to be sure I put the saddle on a wooden bench and attach my harness. I tug at the lead and try to run away but I am pulled back, it works!

Filled with a new enthusiasm I sprint all the way to the cove, successfully avoiding any vikings or teens- they're all eating anyway.

{Toothless I'm back!} I call happily as I set down the new and improved saddle by the now empty basket.

{Hicca!} Toothless exclaims as he jumps into view, pouncing on me.

{Yes I'm back now get off me you heavy reptile!} I exclaim as Toothless gets kf me sheepishly.

{Hey I'm not heavy!} He exclaims as I get up and brush myself off.

{Thats a matter of opinion.} I grumble As Toothless begins to splutter. {So ready to go fly? I finished the harness!} And he perks up.

{What are we waiting for?!} He exclaims, nudging me towards where the prosthetic lay.

{Maybe for you to calm down!} I reply as I stand by the prosthetic, watching as Toothless immediately calmed and sat like a puppy. I giggled at the image as I put the saddle on Tothless and put on the harness. {Okay I'm not sure how this is going to work but lets give it a go and I may have time for one adjustment tonight!} I say as I jump on. I feel the soothing rush of air as we take to the skies. For a moment I feel peaceful and serene before I take control as we try to move. Immediately I loose control and we go plummeting to a field of tall grass. My harness comes off- fix that later- and I tumble further into the grass. As I sit up and gather my bearings I inhale the sweet scent from the grass. I pick myself up and brush the tall grass aside, its soft to the touch, and what is revealed startles me.

Toothless is rolling around in the grass crooning happily- he looks high as a kite for Thors sake! As he rolls around and mutters incoherent things I pluck some grass from the earth. I deposit a genourous amount into my pocket and walk over to a very happy Toothless.

{Come on Toothless! We've gotta go now!} I say as I nudge the still rolling dragon with my foot. He mumbles a bit more. {The sooner we leave the sooner you can get to the skies.} If bribery doesn't work then I don't know what will...

And the stupid lazy reptile is still rolling around! {Toothless bus you're as high as a kite! If you don't snap out of it I'll just walk away... Of a cliff...} Boom he's up! And scolding me for thinking such things... Great. I begin to walk back to the forest as he follows, finished scolding.

{You done!} I ask as we walk in.

{Yea, yeah you sure you know where you're going?} He asks me.

{Please I know this forest like the back of my hand! I know exactly where we are and how we can get back quickest and safest!} I say as we make a right turn. Five minutes of walking later I freeze- their are voices here.

{Toothless stop.} I say quietly.

{Why?} He asks me, but he stops all the same.

{Listen.} I just reply as I hide behind a tree and strain my ears.

"Please I could kill a rabbit with my eyes closed." That voice sounds familiar- the arrogant tone, the annoying prosterior... Snotlout! And Toothless is here... Great.

"Please you couldn't kill a Terrible Terror!" And Tuffnut- my day just keeps getting better and better. I notice Toothless hiding in a thicket of bushes next to me- I darent speak for fear of being discovered.

"Oh yeah? Well just watch and I'll be the one that kills the Monstrous Nightmare!" A lie if I ever heard one. I slowly peek out from behind the tree trunk and I immediately retreat upon the sight that greets me, all the Teens are in the forest only a few metres from where me and Toothless and just to make matters worse they had hunting gear! I slowly crawl down and join Toothless in the thicket, careful not to stand on any twigs.

{Hicca! Who are they I can't see...} Toothless whispers.

{Its the other Teens- they're out hunting.} I whisper back. I see Toothless' face twist into that of anger. {No no no Toothless! Just stay here.} I try to calm him as I push away some brambles so I can see the group but they can't see me. While doing this I miss some sort of comment from Astrid and Fishlegs.

{Now what?!} Exclaims Toothless quietly as he silently panics.

{Well first you need to relax and then we need to get rid of the Teens.} I chuckle quietly as Toothless tries to calm himself down. {Okay so I am going to lead them away from here and try not to reveal myself- the moment we're out of sight you need to go back to the cove and hide until I return okay?}

{No Hicca! What if they hunt you again... Let me deal with them.} Toothless says with a dark smile. Ruffnut and Tuffnut seem to be fighting again.

{Toothless no! Trust me on this one they won't see me! Just go back to the cove!} I say as I creep away and climb the tree next to me. Below I see the twins still fighting... That takes some skill. I jump from tree to tree silently until I am in front of the brambles I was hiding in and behind. the path leading to the village. I smile at Toothless before jumping down, purposely landing on a branch. As it snaps the twins break up from their fight and the teens get into fighting stance, good I have their attention.

Next I run, stepping on branches as I hear the teens follow me through the trees. I am slower than usual so they can keep up as I spring up to a branch concealed by a bunch of leaves. The teens stop below me I watch them through the leaves.

"Where did it go?" Asks Fishlegs, looking around.

"Not sure maybe we should go back to the clearing-" No they can't! I grab a rock (why they are in trees I have no clue) and throw it at the ground a bit off from the teens- and away from the cove.

"That way!" Asher commands as the teens all run back in the direction of the village. I grin to myself as I jump down and walk back to the cove, not wanting to keep Toothless waiting.

{Toothless! I'm back!} I shout as I enter the cove. Toothless jumps out from behind the waterfall and shakes himself off. {Eurgh Toothless! Come on now I'm soaked!} I exclai. As Toothless checks me over and then grins. His tail wraps firmly around my waist as I am pulled into the lake, I resurface spluttering.

{NOW you're soaked!} He says happily as I frown at him.

{Well might as well enjoy it while I can.} I sigh as I depoait my boots a and fur vest on a nearby rock by the shore and swim around the lake, enjoying the cooling water against my skin. I just float for a while when I feel a wave life me up a bit. {Hiya bud.} I greet. I feel something scaly touch me as I realise its Toothless.

{Its getting dark.} He notes as he swims laps around me.

{Hmmm.} I say as I enjoy the smooth waves moving me around in the water. {I think I'll just stay here tonight- is that okay with you bud?} I ask.

{Yes! Fine with me.} He says happily as I swim with him. By the time we get out the water the skies are already filled with stars. I remove my top and leggings and throw on my now dry fur vest. I see Toothless aready heating a patch of earth and lying down and lie next to him and wrap the vest titer around me as the cool night air engulfs me. Justbthen I feel something grab me as I am pulled into something warn and soothing my fur vest outside this warm cucoon. It takes me a while to realise who it is... Toothless. Neither of us say a word as we drift of into sweet sleep in the cove.

Best day ever!


	6. Chapter 6

**HICCA POV**

Darkness is the first thing that greets me the next morning. Wait... Darkness? I let my mind drift to last night when I fell asleep.. The cove! Wait I have training today!

{Toothless, bud wake up.} I shout. Toothless jumps, causing his wings to open the the light to blind me {Argh the sun... IT BURNS!} I cry as I bury my face in his scales.

{There was no need to wake me up like that.} Huffs Toothless as he gets up and stretches.

{Well sorry but I have training in... Half an hour and there was no other way to get you off your lazy reptile butt!} I say as I dust myself off and stretch, yawning. {There's still some fish in one of those baskets over there, I'll go to the village for mine.} I say as I put on my now dry clothes from yesterday.

Toothless, meanwhile, raced over to the baskets and began nosing through them all until he must have found them because his head was buried deep within a basket. {Hungry much?} I laugh as I walk over.

{Starving} His voice is muffled through the basket.

{You ate just before we went to sleep!} I exclaim.

{But that was so long ago!} Toothless whines.

{Honestly you have a bottomless pit for a stomach, I swear. Are all dragons like this?!}

{Nope, well at least I don't think so...}

{Lets hope they aren't.} I mutter as I sling the other empty containers over my back just as Toothless' head emerges from the now-empty basket, I pick that up and remove his prosthetic and saddle for repairs and updates. I pick up the eel, holding it at arms length and throw it into a second basket, flinging it onto my back.

{Where are you going?!} He exclaims.

{To the village, I have training soon and I still haven't ate not to mention I need to ditch these baskets at home.} I say as I leave to the exit just as Toothless' croons sadly. {I'll be back! See ya later!} I say as I rub his behind his ears affectionately (which earns me a happy purr) before leaving.

I have some time to kill so I walk through the forest until I hear a grunt and the sound of metal hitting wood- Asher. Oh no! I can't have him spotting me here, he'll start to get suspicious!

I walk slowly until he comes into view, I hide behind a tree quickly. I dig the prosthetic and use the metal as a mirror, Asher has his back to me- score! I run past at the fastest speed I can muster and sprit for a bit before I stop, panting, against a tree and catch my breath. I put the prosthetic back into the a basket and keep going, heading straight for my house.

When I get there I dump the baskets (prosthetic included) by the stairs before flinging open the front door and emerging like normal. I head straight for the hall- I seriously can't be bothered to cook after roasting all my fish yesterday! When I get there it is quiet as per usual and even better the teens aren't here! They must be training...

Oh well I grab a plate and dig in, finishing it in record time. I sprint from the Hall only to find I had 10 minutes before I had to be there. Well I might as well head over and wait, got nothing better to do, I head for the ring.

I inwardly groan as I approach, all the teens are there waiting too! Well it's too late to turn back now...

I stand in a spot a few metres from the teens as I dig out my journal- and begin to sketch improvements for Toothless' prosthetic. I start with the harness- that bad boy needs to be more secure. I decide to fix that issue by making the attachment ring smaller. Now to the issue of driving because rope very clearly doesn't work... I could try a pedal .I never really have done anything like this but theres a first for everything! I frantically begin to sketch as it becomes reality in my mind- the mechanics, the materials, everything. A voice makes me jump "Watcha drawing?"

I turn around to be faced with Fishlegs, I quickly close the book. "Oh hey 'Legs gave me a shock." I chuckle, trying to change the subject,

"Oh sorry, anyway watcha drawing? You're always scribbling away in that book of yours but I've never actually seen what you draw- or write." She smiles as I nervously rub my neck, luckily just then Gobber arrives, I breathe out a sigh of relief.

"Okay inside." Gobber says as he opens the gates and we flow in. "Get one bucket of water each and pair up." I only just notice the buckets of water in the corner, I slowly reach for one, giving the rest plenty of time to choose their partners before one unfortunate teen is stuck with me, I'm never a first on people's list which is why it shocked me when Fishlegs went to me at Gobbers words.

"Hey Hicca- wanna pair up?" She asks as I nod, dumfounded as I pick up my bucket. Ahser has paired with Tuffnut and Ruffnut with Snotlout.

"Today we will be working with the Hideous Zippleback," Gobber begins.

"So whats with the buckets?" Asks Snotlout, Gobber ignores him.

"Today is all about teamwork, work together and you might survive." He says,

"Might?! Gee thanks for the reassurance Gobs." I see Gobber's face wrinkle in hate for the nickname as I grin.

"No problem, Hics." I scowl at him. "Anyway the Hideous Zippleback doesn't breathe fire- one breathes the gas and the other ignites it, your job is to know which is which. When your bucket is empty leave the ring and stand with me." He says as he unleashes the animal and sneaks around the the wall.

"And how do we tell the difference? Ask them?!" Comes a retort from another Teen, who I can't identify, I smirk, that wouldn't be too hard if not for the others in the ring.

"No you must wait until it opens its mouth." Gobber says.

"Gobber are you CRAZY?!" I exclaim as Fighlegs and I go back to back, clutching our buckets. Somewhere in this smoke I hear Snotlout singing to himself- wuss.

"Razor sharp, serrated teeth that inject venom for pre-digestion. Prefers ambush attack, crushing it's victims in its..." Wow thats getting annoying.

"Fishlegs- you aren't helping here!" I hiss at her.

"Sorry Hicca!" She replies.

"Its no bother- hey do you hear Snotlout?" I snigger.

"Yeah, he really shouldn't stick to singing as a occupation." We both burst into a fit of giggles as we stood back to back in the smoke.

* * *

**NEUTRAL POV**

"Dude will you stop with the singing? Its real annoying." Ruffnut hissed, Snotlout stopped quickly, hiding his blush.

"Please is this dragon shows either of its head I'm gonna... THERE!" As Snotlout boasted a figure came up in the smoke, Ruffnut and Snotlout quickly threw their water over the figure only to have revealed... Asher and Tuffnut.

"Hey! What was that for?!" Tuffnut exclaimed angrily. Ruffnut sniggered

"You guys must be getting fatter- we thought you were a dragon!" Ruffnut laughed, only to have a punch delivered to her face by Tuffnut.

"Not that there's anything wrong with a...dragonesque figure..." Asher beat him to the point, by punching him. Ruffnut was about to hit her brother back when a force pulled her into the gas.

* * *

**ASHER POV**

Snotlout is a git.

So I do the obvious and punch him and then Ruff is pulled into the gas- by what I can only assume is the dragon. Tuff was about to go after her but I stopped him by gabbing is shoulder, he looked at me and I shook my head, Zipplebacks can be unpredictable. We waited in silence until Fishlegs and Hicca emerged from the gas- man I wish I could've been paired with Hicca...

Both girls freeze just as Ruffnut emerges from the smoke, scampering away on all fours to where Gobber stands- yep definitely the dragon.

"Oh I'm hurt! And I am very much hurt!" Well thats bad grammar...

The gas, although its becoming more clear, is spreading upwards. Snotlout, Tuffnut and I all leave to join Gobber- our buckets empty. I see Hicca and Fishlegs side to sid. Gripping thier buckets. I see Fishlegs mumble something to Hicaa, who looks ready for a retort when

"Fishlegs!"

* * *

**HICCA POV**

Great, just great.

Me and Fishlegs are now the only ones with buckets- leaving us to face the Zippleback. "Chances of survival are dwindling into single digits now." Fishlegs mutters to me, I frown at her about to reply when a Zippleback head pops out from the gas.

"Fishlegs!" I exclaim as Fishlegs drenches the head in water, gas slowly leaks from its head- well thats not good.

"FISHEGS!" Gobber exclaims as the Zippleback shoots gas at her, she runs. And now its just me...perfect...

The gas clears so its barley up to knee height as the second head emerges. "Now Hicca!" Exclaims Gobber as I chuck the water upwards, it seems gravity is against me today As the water hits the floor.

"Oh come On." I groan as I drop the bucket. The Zippleback hisses at me but I keep my ground, the dragon stops and assesses me curiously. I see out the corner of my eye Gobber is pulling on his mustache- its a nervous hanit of his which I can't help but find funny. I need to think and fast... Running would be the suitable idea but instead I grinned. The teens look just about ready to pounce in and scare off the Zippleback. I angle my face so nobody can see it or more importantly...my mouth.

{Stop.} I hiss as quietly as I can, the Zippleback freezes.

{The human... It speaks?} Said one. Well that's not very polite, I am a she Not an 'it'!

{It appears so...} The other replies. I make a move with my hand when a putrid scent fills my nostrils, the eel slime! I push my hands forward, the Zippleback reels away. I make motions with my hand to keep it back.

"Back! Keep going! Thats right! Back!" I say as it creeps away into the cage. {Sorry.} I mutter as I close the cage. I wipe my hands on my fur vest (remind me to wash that later) I turn back just in time to see the teens gaping at me, Fishlegs even drops her bucket!

"Okay! So is that all? Because I have somewhere I need to Be and... Yep! So I'll see you... See you around." I say as I hurriedly exit the arena, the Teens and Gobber gaping at me the whole way. The moment I'm out I sprint for my house. I change into a fresh pair of clothing (wash the fur vest) and cut a slice of pie with a mug of water. I eat with pace as I have a quick flick through the Dragon Manual again, purely because I have nothing better to read- the Vikings aren't ones for literature.

I finish, wash the dishes, dump the eels outside and head over to the Forge with the prosthetic and saddle hidden safely in a basket. As I head through town I notice I am getting some weird looks, they must have heard about Dragon Training this morning. I swear gossip travels faster in Berk than Mildews whining! When I reach the Forge I silently slip inside, its empty- Gobber must still be eating the pig.

I head into my private room and lay the prothetic out on my neat desk (And drawings of Toothless safely hidden in my drawers.) I flip my journal open to the blueprints for my improvements, its was unfinished due to Fishlegs interrupting me but luckily I was just about done anyway. I flip to another page and begin my final draft- labelling all the key aspects such as the material needed and how much of it, I sort of feel like a criminal needing this much planning just for one creation, a creation that I would be punished for by the tribe if they discovered it so yes, in a way I suppose I _am_ a criminal.

Just as I add the finishing touches Gobber appears in my room, I jump from the shock and hastily close the book. "Gobber! Wha... What are you doing here?" I asks nervously. Gobber laughs.

"I work here of course! Now come out of here ye've got work to do!" Gobber says asI reluctantly follow him out- I'll never get time with Toothless at this rate! "Okay I have some shields to be repaired and re-made, put the scraps in the scraps pile also I need some more swords and axes to be made and sharpened so hurry! Sooner yer in sooner yer out!" Gobber says as he gets to work on his own tasks.

I throw off my fur vest and throw on my apron as I get to work- sharpening first, it gives the fire a change to heat up as much as possible before I get to work on them. I'm in the middle of sharpening an axe when Gobber starts what he must think is light conversation "So what was that in Dragon Training today?" Gobber says as he hammers on a weapon, the axe slips of the sharpener in shock... WHAT?! What should I say?

"Oh...urm...that..well.." I stutter over my words as I resume sharpening. "Nothing really." Really?! Thats my reasoning?!

"Come on Hicca, yeh can tell me!" Gobber laughs as he stops work in favour of interrogating me.

"Really Gobber it a erm... A secret yeah!" Need to work on these excuses Hicca...

"Well if your sure, but remember I do love a bit o' gossip me self!" Gobber chuckles as he continues work and I breathe a sigh if relief, placing the last axe on the finished table as I groan- that took half an hour and I still have shield to repair and make along with some other weapons! Sorry Toothless...

The shields take another half hour but on the bright side there is a lot of scrap metal I could use. Finally I just have the one task left... Well that's what I thought anyway.

I was in the middle of hammering down on a sword (you would be surprised at the inner strength I have- shame it doesn't show on the outside) when the teens came in, they didn't notice me at first and I didn't notice them.

"Hey Gobber!" Greets Fishlegs as I look up from my work and look back down, willing myself to become invisible.

* * *

**ASHER POV**

Since Dragon Training this morning all the others have talked about was Hicca in Dragon Training this morning I mean What _was_ that?! She wasn't in the Great Hall- again and we didn't see her around town. We were about to go train when Tuffnut stopped us. "Wait I need to have my axe sharpened!"

"Are you kidding Tuff?! You couldn't have mentioned that earlier!" I shout, Tuff just shrugged.

"Actually we should all have our weapons sharpened and fixed- its Training again tomorrow and I don't want mine to break." I suppose Legs has a point. So we head over to the Forge, we're greeted by the heat of the fire and Gobber making a shield. "Hey Gobber!" Waves Fishlegs as we all enter, weapons in hand.

"Ah Fishlegs! What're yeh all doin' here?" Asks Gobber, putting down the shield.

"Weapons- we figured they could do with being fixed." Ruffnut explained.

"Ah easy- Hicca! Will yeh do the Teens weapons? I've got a shield to make." Gobber says as he returns to his work and we hear a groan to our left, that's the first time we notice Hicca. She's shed her fur vest in favour of a coal stained apron with her sleeves rolled up. She's busy hammering away at a sword, wow I never knew she was that strong. I see the others shocked beside me.

"Why me? I'm making a sword!" Hicca protests as she gently puts down her hammer.

"Because that swords as good as done! Just give it one big wack and its good to go." Gobber grinned as Hicca scowled and picked up the hammer, hitting the sword with the hammer with an amazing amount of strength none of us would guess she possessed. "Happy?" She says as she puts the hammer away, the sword is bent at an odd angle.

"Yeh can re-do that later missy right now- weapons." Gobber scolds as she rolls her eyes and throws the sword into a unfinished pile.

"So whatcha need?" She asks.

"Hicca! We need our weapons sharpening, you know for tomorrow." Fishlegs smiled as she passed Hicca her hammer. Fishlegs and I are just about the only teens nice to her really, not that I tend to show it in front of the others.

Hicca smiled at Fishlegs as she took the hammer and assessed it "Minor fracture- shouldn't take long but it does take a while to heat metal." She says as she grabs a bunch of scrap metals, puts them in a containers and hangs it over the fire. "The fire takes around 5 minutes to work I'm afraid." She smiles as she throws the bent sword from earlier into the fire. "Anything else?" She asks.

"Urgh yeah me and Tuffnut need our weapons sharpening." Ruffnut says as she hands over her own, and Tuffnuts, double ended spears, Ruffnut was always kinder to Hicca than Tuffnut, I suppose it's a girl thing. Hicca inspected them for a second.

"When was the last time you visited the Forge?" She frowns, still inspecting the weapon.

"Um... I can't remember." Tuffnut says. Hicca Scowls at them dissaprovingly.

"Well that explains it, its is in a severe need of sharpening, the wood on both weapons is weak and will break any time soon and the spears themsleves are bent and twisted- it needs to be re-done." She explains, the twins just shrug indifferently, muttering incoherent things she broke snapped the wood in half with her knee, with power I didn't knew she possessed.

"Hey!" Exclaim the twins.

"Don't worry about it you need more wood anyway." Hicca says as she throws the four spears into the fire. "Anything else?" She asks, Snotlout steps forward and hands her his weapon.

"I dunno what it needs." He shrugs as he walks away, Hicca moves mouths behind him cheekily before turning and assessing it, I snigger behind my hand along with the others, they may not like Hicca but you can't deny she is _funny_. That just so happens to be something I like in a girl...

"Wow you guys stink at taking care of your weapons- I would say that the spikes need sharpening and replacing." She says as she tosses the weapon between each hand. "I suppose its easy to carry around too." She says as she carelessly tosses it into the roaring fire, how is she this strong?"

"Careful useless!" Snotlout exclaims, wow real original Snotlout...

"Wow thats all you got? I've heard worse from Gobber's sheep." Hiccup retorts as she gathers the melted steel from the pot over the fire. "2 more minutes I'd say. Need anything else?"

"Mine." I say as I hand her my axe, a bit more smoothly, she tests out its balance and assesses the hilt, she shoots me an amused look, to which I hide a blush.

"Finally someone who takes care of their weapons- it's not bad could do with a quick sharpening-" The '_already' _goes unsaid "but other than that its in good condition." She smiles as she carries my axe to the sharpening tool (I don't know what it's called! Do I look like I work in a forge?!) and places its edge to the spinning metal.

"You guys don't have to stay you know- it'll be at least 10 minutes." She says, she doesn't look at us. We all exchange a look but its me who actually says something.

"Nah by the time we go anywhere we'll just have to come back." I shrug as I jump onto a clean counter, the others join me. I can just tell the others have never really been in the Forge, they just ditch their weapons and go do something. The fascination of their faces is almost laughable.

Gobber is busy hammering down on metal as Hicca spins my axe around and sharpens the other side. We watch them both in a mix of fascination and wonder. Soon after Hicca lifts my axe from the sharpening tool and balances it in her hands, before throwing it at the wall beside us. Gobber is the only one who doesn't violently jump, I didn't know Hicca threw! And according to the other's faces neither did they...

"Hicca! Give the Teens a heart attack who don't yeh!" Gobber sighs, shaking his head as Hicca smiles at him sweetly, walking across to the axe and easily de-wedging it from the tree, she stared at the point of the metal.

"You prefer I give you a heart attack?" Hicca says as she turns to us, not noticing theour gobsmacked looks As she hand me my axe. "One weapon down and four to go." Hicca sighs as she head to the fire. "I can't see why you can't give me a hand here Gobber, after all these are your student too." She frowns as she asses the metal as Gobber chuckles.

"Ah Hicca but what is more fun than fixing your fellow teen's weapons? Not to mention you are a perfectionist." He grins as she drops the metal and stares at him, oh no...

"Am not!" She exclaims.

"Are too!"

"Not!"

"Too!" I get the feeling they've forgotten we're here, Fishlegs voices my thoughts to the others, who nod grinning.

"Give me one example!" Hicca says, looking like she has already won but Gobber, apparently, has other plans.

"Easy what about the time you had to sharpen the men's weapons after a voyage?" Gobber chuckles.

"I did not! And those were in real bad condition..."

"Maybe they were but you didn't sleep for days just making sure each weapon suited thier viking." Gobber chuckles.

"One time." She grumbles as she picks up the metal and tilts the cup. "Perfect!"

"Just like your tools!" Gobber says in a sing-song voice.

"Shut up." She grumbles as she grabs Fishleg's hammer and sets the metal and hammer down on the table.

While both Gobber and Hicca are working our eyes remain glued to Hicca, who doesn't notice.

We watch as she pours the liquid-metal carefully over Fishleg's hammer until she stood upright with a grin. "Done!" She says happily as she walks away, "But you may want to leave it to dry first." She warn. Fishlegs before checking the Twin's weapons And picking them up with iron clamps, dumping them on a desk. First she unless the bolts and lets the liquid metal ooze into the scraps pile. Next she threw the wood into the fire. She grabs two large, thin sticks and dumps them on the clean table, for what I can only assume is the handle. She begins work on the two metal ends.

"Hey Gobber, whens the next ship of metal in?" Hicca asks as she pours liquid metal into a molder.

"Be patient Hicca, a while yet." Gobber sighs as he adds the finishing touches to the shield.

"I am being patient!" Gobber snorted.

"The day that's true is the day I grow back my leg."

"Hey!"

"Well it's true lassie..." Just then Hicca takes the points from their mold, hard as steel,or metal- I'm no blacksmith. She carefully takes them out and secures them onto the sticks, and hits the points on the same wall as the axe had been embedded. She nodded happily as she pulled them out and handed them to the twins, leaving to check on Snotlout's. she picks it up and removes the spikes, carefully before chucking the metal spikes into a cup and hanging it over the fire. She got to work on the sword while she waited, hitting it with a hammer until it was deemed as straight before she sharpened it on the wheely thing (like I said, I'm not a blacksmith).

"Wow blacksmithing is quite cool." Gasps Fishegs, quietly.

"Yeah and imagine all the destruction you could cause with this job!" Exclaims Tuffnut happily.

"Maybe we should persuade Hicca." Whispers Ruffnut exitedly. Oh no, no chance...

"No! I would like the village left standing, thank you." I say, the twins slump just as Hicca chucks the sword onto the finished pile. Gobber is busy making a spear While Hicca checks the metal, before cautiously lifting the cup and pouring its contents into lots of moulds.

"You know-" Hicca says, turning to face us. Her hands are on her hips as they jutt out ever so slightly, I blush lightly."My life would be a whole lot easier if you guys would just visit the Forge more often, then it would be easier to mend your weapons." Hicca says.

"Who said we wanted to make your life easier?" Asks Ruffnut As Hicca frowns and gets to work on another axe sharpening.

"Speaking of which- what was that in Training today?" Asks Fishlegs, interestedly. Apparently it was the wrong thing thing to ask as Hicca dropped the axe in shock. It clearly showing on her face.

"What?" She asks, but she doesn't make a move to retrieve the axe.

"You know- today in Training? When you chased the Zippleback into its cage?" Fishlegs says, excitedly. I can't help but feel jealous of my crush. Hicca seemed to zap back into reality as she picked up the axe and continued to sharpen it.

"Oh that, that was...erm...nothing really." Hicca shrugs.

"She told me the same." Huffs Gobber. Hicca carries the axe to the finished pile and picks up the molds, the spikes set in stone as she puts them back on the weapon.

"Come on! We know there's more to it than that!" Tuffnut insisted.

* * *

**Not my best ending I must say, hopefully the next chapter will be up soon!**


End file.
